


Second Chances take Courage

by Nonbinary_dude_chillin



Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year at Hogwarts, A LOT of Angst, Bad French please don't come after me, Cutting, Fluff, Multi, Partys and Party Game, Past Rape, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, angsty, draco malfoy swearing in French when he angry., mentions of past rape, this is a typical 8th year au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_dude_chillin/pseuds/Nonbinary_dude_chillin
Summary: After the War Harry is depressed. He shuns his friends, who he considers family. He shuns his once-girlfriend. He shuns the Weasleys. He shuns everyone who tries to help. Everything is going wrong.His friends see it as a call for help. But despite their best endeavors Harry is still sad.So how is it, that a person Harry once called an enemy, is able to make him smile? A real genuine smile.
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley (past), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 45
Kudos: 214





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone who's reading this! I hope you enjoy it. I'm trying to make it really angsty. Not sure it is though... 
> 
> Anyway, I will probably update this at least once a week. We'll see how it goes.
> 
> Warning: There is some self harm in this fic. Stay safe!

Harry walked down the stairs of Dumbledoor’s study. The rush of victory quickly replaced with cold, hard, sadness. Ron and Hermione had already gone down to the Great Hall. But he had stayed up in the Headmaster’s office, talking to the portraits about Dumbledoor and Snape’s last days.

As Harry walked down the empty corridors a feeling of nostalgia swept over him. He passed the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy's foolish attempt to train a group of eight trolls for the ballet. He could still recall the first time Fred and George had told him about it.

Harry walked down several flights of stairs, and stopped when he reached an alcove. The same alcove that he and Ginny would spend hours in. Just talking. He smiled at the memory and continued throughout the castle.

He reached the third floor and spotted the one-eyed, humpbacked witch. Somehow still intact. He let out a small chuckle at the times when his worries were whether or not Snape had caught him in Hogsmeade.

Harry didn’t feel like going back to the Great Hall just yet though. So he continued his route through the school. Pausing every now and then to remember.

He climbed all the way to the top of the school. Harry passed Dumbledoor’s study and opened a large door a little ways down the corridor.

From there he climbed the steep steps even higher. He paused as he passed a scorch mark on the wall. He lifted a hand up to it, and remembered all those years ago when he climbed all the way up here with a tiny dragon in a crate.

He let a small smile slip on his face as he continued up the steps.

When Harry reached the top he gazed around the Astronomy Tower seemed to have avoided any major damage. But there was a large chunk missing from the right side leaving an open view for anyone to look over the Forbidden Forest.

And there was someone there already. Not just anyone. A certain blonde Slytherin.

Harry walked up to the hole and stood beside him. Neither of them spoke, and Harry felt himself drift off into his own thoughts as he took in the sunrise.

“Have you ever wondered what it would be like to jump?”

Harry gave a start, and turned to the man beside him. He took in the blonde’s figure carefully. The Slytherin stood on the very edge gazing down, posture relaxed. A look of longing in his eyes. Harry wondered whether or not he knew who he was with.

“Yes.” Harry answered honestly, turning back to the sun.

Malfoy looked up surprised, “Did I say that out loud?”

“Yes.”

They stood there in an awkward silence for the next couple of minutes. Then Harry remembered.

He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out two wands. He handed one to Malfoy.

“Here. I thought you might need it.”

Malfoy took it from him with steady hands. “Uhh, thanks Potter.”

Harry shrugged. “Well it’s kind of my fault that you ‘lost’ it anyway.”

The blonde gave a tight lipped smile. “Yeah.”

Harry cleared his throat, “Well, anyway. I best be off.”

He reluctantly stepped back from the hole and made his way back through the castle. Back to the Great Hall. Back to suffering and sorrow. Back to Ginny. Back to reality.


	2. Train Rides and Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I just /had/ to add Luna into this one. Only because I think she has a lot more knowledge and wisdom than everyone thinks.

“Harry? Harry will you please come out of your room? We just want to talk to you.”

Harry heaved himself off of his mattress. Sighing, he walked over to the door, and pulled it open. Ron and Hermione were standing there looking anxious.

“What?” He asked, maybe a little bit too aggressively.

Hermione looked up, “The Hogwarts Express is leaving tomorrow if you want to join us.”

“I’ll think about it.” Was Harry’s only response before shutting the door in her face.

He had been saying those same four words for over a month now, and had yet to make a decision.

On one hand he didn’t want to stay at Grimmauld Place any longer than he had to. It brought back too many bad memories. He was only staying there because Ron and Hermione were, and he had nowhere else to go. They had been there since the end of the war, and quite frankly he was getting sick of it.

But on the other hand, Harry wasn’t sure if he was ready to face Hogwarts again. So many things had happened in the past months that it would be hard to go back. He would have to see all his old teachers and all his old friends. He had had no contact with the outside world since the battle, and he had gotten several letters from his old friends, but going back to see them in person after he ignored them seemed so tactless.

Harry sighed. Everything was going wrong. He heaved himself out of bed once more and left the room for a drink. Just as he was about to walk down the stairs he heard voices.

“I know Ron! But he doesn’t need to treat us like shit. He’s been acting this way since the battle.”

“Just give him time, Hermione.”

“I’ve given plenty of time. He needs to learn to live with it. None of the rest of us are staying up in our rooms avoiding human contact!”

“Yes I know. But he seems to think it’s all his fault!”

“Well, he should have some common sense then.”

Harry turned around and walked back up the stairs.

… 

The next morning Harry woke up bright and early. He turned to his already packed Hogwarts trunk and grimaced. He had to prove to Ron and Hermione that he could be a better friend. It hurt him to hear Hermione talk about him like that, but, if Harry was telling the truth… he could see where she was coming from.

By the time Hermione knocked on his door at 10:30 he was ready. He plastered a smile on his face and walked out of his musty room. When Hermione saw him, there was a look of shock on her face. As if she had never seen him smile. 

“Ready to go?” He asked.

“Y-yeah.”

… 

Half an hour later they were all sitting in a train compartment and snacking on chocolate frogs and licorice wands. Hermione had the new assigned textbooks out and was flipping through them looking for spells they had yet to learn.

“Harry. Have you ever heard of the slime spell? ‘The Slime Spell, when used correctly, coats your opponent in a layer of slime.’ It sounds quite childish to me.”

Ron was flipping through the latest addition of the Quibbler.

“Honestly. I think these things might be getting better. Seems old Xenophilius came to his senses after the war.”  
(Hermione scowled at the mention of the old man that ratted them out.)

And Harry was idly twirling his wand, looking out the window, and lost in thought.

‘Is the school rebuilt enough? Would they have to do the rebuilding themselves? How many people were going back?’

Harry had seen Luna and Nevil going on the train. And of course Ginny was going. His Ginny. Well. He couldn’t really call Ginny his anymore. They never really got back together. And he’d never been there after the war. He’d holed himself up in his room.

‘What professors are going to fill in all the slots? How would they find new people?’

By the time Harry turned back to Ron and Hermione they were kissing heatedly on the bench across from him.

Harry rolled his eyes, stood up and said, ”Oh, get a room.” Before huffing and walking out the door.

He wandered down the corridors of the train, peeking in compartments. Not going anywhere in particular. He saw Ginny, Luna and Neville in a compartment. He knew he should go and sit with them, but it just wasn’t the time.

Harry kept walking until he came to a compartment with a certain blonde haired Slytherin.

He didn’t know what compelled him to go in, but he was already sliding the door open.

“Uhh. Hey. Do you mind if I sit here?”

Malfoy’s head whipped around. He looked alarmed until he saw who was standing there.

“Oh, it’s just you. Alright. I suppose you can.”

Harry gave a small smile and sat down opposite him. They stayed like that for a long time, sitting in awkward silence. Harry examined the Slytherin. He was sitting rigid on the edge of his chair. But his face was relaxed and he was looking out the window at the rolling fields.

Then he got an idea. Harry stuck out his hand and said, “I think we got off to the wrong start all those years ago. So um. Let's start again. Hullo, my name is Harry, nice to meet you.”

Harry’s confidence slowly dimmed as Malfoy looked back and forth between him and his hand with a raised eyebrow.

Then a smirk slowly crossed his face as he said, “I think I can choose the wrong sort for myself thanks.”

Harry blinked in confusion. Then it slowly dawned on him and he started laughing. He even saw Malfoy crack a small smile.

Harry then pulled out a collapsible wizard chess set from inside his robes. “Do you wanna play?” He asked hesitantly, adjusting his glasses.

Malfoy looked into his eyes and seemed to study his soul. “Why not.”

They began to play.

… 

It was Harry’s final move when he heard the compartment door open. Ron was standing there with a look of shock on his face.

“Mate.” He said, voice hoarse. “That’s Malfoy.”

Harry scrambled up knocking over the chess board in the process. “Ron! Wait. It’s fine we were just playing chess.”

Ron grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him out of the corridor and down the train corridor.

When they got back to their compartment Ron turned on him. “What were you doing with /Malfoy/?” 

“Nothing.” Harry said indignitaly. “We were just playing wizard chess.”

“But with /Malfoy/, Harry. Are you forgetting who he /is/.”

Ron turned to Hermione for help, but she was looking thoughtful. “You know… that day Ron and I went shopping… When Ron was in Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, I was in Florish and Blotts. And I saw him buying a first year all their books because they were muggleborn. He even gave their parents some extra wizard money.”

Ron looked at her in shock. “And how do you know all this?”

“I was waiting for the cashier to get my ordered books from the back.”

“But.. that still doesn't prove anything! He’s still an asshole. A Death Eater.”

“But he’s not.” Harry said.

Both Hermione and Ron turned to him, confused.

“Tom is dead.”

Ron frowned, “But he still has the Mark.”

“So?”

“So he’s still a Death Eater!”

“No! I don’t think he ever even was one!”

“He took the Mark. Even if he isn’t one now, he was one then!”

“Taking the Mark is not my definition of a Death Eater.”

“Then what is!”

“Someone who was and still is /wholeheartedly/ dedicated to Tom. The ones he gathered at the end I don’t count because they weren't as dedicated as, let’s say, Bellatrix!”

“But-”

“Harry. Why are you defending him so much?”

Harry turned to Hermione. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that, in 6th year you were always saying how much of a Death Eater he was, and now you're defending him… it’s weird.”

“He’s human. Just like everyone else. We make mistakes.”

Ron let out a loud sigh, “Whatever mate. I think Dumbledore’s gotten to your head.”

They sat the rest of the train ride in silence.

… 

“Harry! Hurry! Throw me your trunk!”

“But, it’s too heavy!”

“Just try!”

Harry was running alongside the carriage trying to keep up. The threastals would /not/ slow down. He heaved his trunk and threw it at Ron, but not before tripping and face planting in the mud. He heard the thump of his trunk as it missed Ron’s outstretched hands, and the carriage sped away.

Harry sighed and stood up, trying to wipe the mud off of his face. He looked at the rest of the carriages they were almost to Hogwarts. And here he was, almost two miles away.

He sighed again and pulled out his wand. He transfigured some leaves to wheels. Small and not the same size, but wheels nonetheless. He attached them to the bottom of his trunk and started to wheel it across the forest terrain.

Not even five minutes later he heard someone else doing the same thing. Except they seemed to have better wheels.

He turned. Luna Lovegood was walking through the forest barefoot with her odd blue and pink shamrock shaped trunk.

“Oh. Hello Harry.” She said. As if it was the most normal thing in the world for them to both be walking to school.

Harry smiled a bit at the thought and fell into step beside her. “Hey Luna. What happened to you? Did you not find a carriage?”

“Oh no. I just like walking to school. People think it’s quite odd, but I find it relaxing to have time by myself in the middle of the woods, before the bustle of the Great Hall.”

“If you want me to go a different way-”

“It’s quite alright Harry, I actually quite enjoy your company. Ginny and Neville can be a bit chaotic. But you seem at peace most of the time.”

“Th-thanks. I-”

“Except for right now. You have an inner conflict I see. What’s been bothering you lately?”

Harry gave a little chuckle at that one. Luna always knew when something was wrong. It was one of the things he liked best about her.

“Well first of all, I wanted to apologize for ignoring your letters all summer.”

“I appreciate the apology Harry. But I know it’s been harder for you than anyone else. So I didn’t really take any offense. You were going through a tough time, and when you were ready you talked to me. That’s all that really counts.”

Her eyes seemed to stare right into his very soul, and her tone turned serious.

“You seem to think that it was all your fault that all those people died. It is /not/. Remember people weren’t fighting just for you. They were also fighting for themselves and their family's and the whole of the wizarding world.”

Harry blinked. He’d never really thought about it that way. A memory came back to him from the night he wanted to run away from the Burrow… 

*Flashback*

“Going somewhere?”

“Nobody else is going to die. Not for me.”

“For you! You think Mad-Eye died for you? You think George took that curse for you! You may be the Chosen One mate, but this is a whole lot bigger than that. It’s always been bigger than that.”

*End of Flashback*

‘Ron was right. It was bigger than just me. But I still can’t help but feel like it was my fault.’ Harry thought. He was about to tell Luna this, but she had already moved on to a new topic of conversation.

“Harry. I did expect you to come and talk to us on the train though. If not me and Neville at least Ginny.”

Harry shifted his trunk uncomfortably. “Yeah, well. She and I aren't really dating.”

“She misses you, you know.” Luna informed him softly, studying his face. “I hear about it a lot.”

Harry waited for her to elaborate, but she didn’t. So they continued to walk in a comfortable silence. (Luna occasionally would point out a specific type of bird.)

When they got up to the school Luna and Harry put their stuff by everyone else's. Harry slung his Invisibility Cloak over the both of them, and they were able to sneak into the Great Hall with no trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I have a tight schedule now. Even during this epidemic. So I promise that I’ll be posting every Wednesday. It could be more frequently, but we’ll just have to wait and see.


	3. Party Games and Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I’ve had extra time to write. So I am posting this on Saturday! Yay!
> 
> But a fair warning: There is self harm in this chapter. If you are uncomfortable with those scenes, and they trigger you, you’d better not read this chapter.

The first thing Harry saw when he slid through the partially opened doors was the fact that there were now five tables instead of four. He gave Luna a questioning look, but she was already flouncing off to the Ravenclaw table, not caring that she just appeared in mid air.

“Harry! Harry! Over here!”

He turned his head, Hermione was waving at him from the fifth table. He pulled the Invisibility Cloak off of him as he sat down.

“How’d you know it was me?”

Hermione gave him a look, “You and Luna were the only ones not here, and then she appeared out of thin air. And remember you can't Apparate in the Hogwarts grounds.”

“Point made.”

Ron looked up from his pudding, “You good mate? You missed the carriage and then you missed dinner-” he looked down sadly at his plate that had just been whipped clean, “and now you’ve missed desert.”

“Attention! Attention students!”

All the heads in the Great Hall turned to Headmistress McGonagall as she tapped on a glass with her spoon.

“Welcome back to a new year at Hogwarts! I would like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is /off limits!/ I think some of our older students should be reminded of that. Mr. Filch has posted the full set of rules on his door, and would like me to remind everyone that products from Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes are strictly prohibited. Heaven knows that you all will probably find a way to sneak them in anyway.”

Everyone laughed at that.

“I would like to end my speech with our late Headmaster’s favorite words: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!”

Harry smiled and he felt a surge of affection for the old woman.

“Now off to bed all of you! Except any students returning for their 8th year.” As the other students got up and started to leave, McGonagall walked across the hall to the table Harry was sitting at.

Harry looked around in confusion and then noticed that the table he sat at consisted entirely of people in their ‘8th’ year.

“Welcome back.” McGonagall said when she reached them, there was a warmth in her eyes that hadn’t been there when she was addressing the other students.

“As you know this is a makeshift year, a special year, a year to get back on your feet. So I have decided to make the rules a little less ‘air tight’. You will still have classes and N.E.W.Ts, but the curriculum won’t be as hard. You also get to enjoy the freedom of visiting Hogsmead every weekend if you so desire.”

An excited whisper sounded through the hall, as the last of the other students left.

“As 8th years you are of age, so you will have your own room with one other. You will be able to access your house's common rooms as well as the 8th year one. But the house dorms are off limits to you. So don't try anything or you might end up with tentacles.”

Harry and Hermione looked at Ron and snickered, remembering the incident in their 4th year. 

“You will be sitting with your own houses at meals though. Now if you all please follow me I will show you to your rooms.”

McGonagall swept out of the Great hall and the rest of the students stumbled behind her. “Now students,” Mcgonigal said as she climbed the stairs, “As I said before you will be assigned one other person to share your room with, remember these were chosen carefully and are /inflexible/. I have also put down your schedules. Have a look.”

McGonagall waved her wand and sheets of paper appeared in everyone's hands.

Harry looked down at his paper. He had all the same classes as his last year, all of the ones that he needed to become an Auror. He skipped past his timetable to the bottom of the page. It read:

‘Roommate: Draco Malfoy’

‘Wait. But McGonagall said these were chosen carefully.’ Harry thought, ‘I can’t be with Malfoy! Not for the whole year! I know we started over, but I don’t want to /room/ with him!’

Then he noticed a note at the very bottom.

‘Potter, I know that this must seem like a very bad decision indeed. I did choose carefully. I know that you and Mr. Malfoy don’t exactly have a good relationship, but you were the only one that I thought I could trust not to bully him. You of all people should know how much a war can damage someone.’

Harry blinked. Maybe McGonagall had a point… 

Harry hadn’t noticed that he had stopped until he felt someone bump him from behind.

“Potter! You can’t just stop like that!”

Harry turned, Malfoy was standing behind him. Great.

“Sorry.” He mumbled and fell in step beside the Slytherin.

When McGonagall finally called everyone to a halt he was grateful and ready to flop down on his bed. Then he noticed where they were. The seventh floor corridor.

Harry quickly turned his head to check. Yep. Malfoy knew where they were. He was standing rigid, hands clutching his paper, eyes glazed over. And Harry knew he was back in the flames.

“A student died in there.” Malfoy muttered to himself.

Harry hesitated, but eventually brushed the back of his hand to Malfoy's. The blonde flinched away, but physical touch seemed to bring him back to the present.

Malfoy shook himself and brushed past Harry to the door.

...

When Harry entered the 8th year common room the first thing he noticed was the explosion of color. It seemed as if an entire rainbow was smashed together and stuffed in there. The room was in the shape of a square. Each corner had a different house color. They all met in the middle on a pinwheel carpet. It was an eyesore.

Everyone was already in there sitting on the couches. It seemed as if no one was tired.

“Um, okay…”

All heads turned to the Gryffindor corner of the room. Harry was surprised to see Hermione standing up.

“Hullo everyone. Um… I’d just like to say a few things… Well for one, I hope everyone’s excited for the new school year.”

A grumble passed around the room. Hermione ignored it.

“Two: I know that these past years have been rough-“

“A little more than rough!” Seamus piped up from his place beside Dean.

A round of ‘here here!’s went through the room, and Hermione sighed.

“Fine. It’s probably been the worst year ever. But we can still look ahead! Right?”

Sceptical glances were sent her way.

“Trust me it gets better! And I also have an idea to break the ice!”

Harry’s eyes widened as shot-glasses appeared in front of everyone. He looked up at the bushy haired girl, astonished.

“It’s a game called Never Have I Ever. I’ll explain how to play: So everyone has a Refilling spell set on their glasses. Someone will make a statement such as: Never have I ever been hit by a car. If that statement does not apply to you that you take a shot. If it does apply to you then you can leave your glass. A fair warning: The glasses have been spelled. So if you're lying about something your drink will turn orange. Are we all clear about the rules.”

Everyone nodded, looking bewildered that Hermione Granger would suggest such a game.

(“Getting drunk on our first night here is such a Gryffindor thing to do!” Terry Boot of Ravenclaw muttered.)

Harry blinked; he never expected Hermione to suggest anything like this at all.

Ron looked just as confused as he said: “I’ll do the first one: Never have I ever snuck into the Forbidden Forest.”

Half of the students took a shot. Including Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. It was Neville’s turn next. He said, “Never have I ever purposely skipped class.” All of the students drank including Hermione. Who, again, surprised everyone.

They continued around the circle until it got to Seamus. He was already tipsy when he announced: “Never have I ever been gay.” And downed a shot.

Everyone froze, as they watched Dean take a shot as well. Harry muttered a quick spell under his breath and watched as his shot glass faded back to its original clear color.

Being gay wasn’t widely exepted in the Wizarding World. And even places that it was, people still had to keep it a secret. Harry had long ago suspected that he had an attraction to men. But had kept in under wraps in fear of anyone finding out. Especially the Dursley’s. If they suspected anything that would have done unthinkable things to him.

He hadn’t even told Ron and Hermione. Even back in fourth year when the problem first arose. At first he thought he was looking at Cho during the Yule Ball. But it could have been Cedric as well.

He was pulled back to the present as Pansy picked up her shot glass and downed it in shaking hands. When she put it back on the table she said, “I wasn’t planning on coming out like this, but what’s done is done.”

Everyone was staring at her open mouthed, and Harry suspected that he was the only one that caught a flash of orange from another glass, but it was probably just a trick of the light.

The game quickly wound down after that; everyone was a little on edge. Harry said goodnight to Ron and Hermione and climbed the stairs to the boy’s dorms. He walked all the way to the top room, on the door he saw a sign labeled: Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy.

Harry stepped into the room. One side of the room was decked out in Slytherin silver and green, and the other in scarlet and gold. ‘Whoever designed this place did a really terrible job!’ Harry thought, as he walked over to the Gryffindor side and pulled pajamas out of his trunk.

A couple of minutes later he heard Malfoy walk in. Harry was already in his bed and staring at Ginny’s dot on the Marauders Map. He sighed, turned out his wand light, rolled over, and tried to get some rest. Although it was doubtful that he would get any. He never got sleep anymore, not after the battle.

… 

*“IF WE DIE FOR THEM I’LL KILL YOU HARRY!”

Harry swerved around a Horned Serpent and dived for the tower where the Slytherin’s were hanging on. He saw Crabbe fall.

Malfoy reached out a hand, Harry reached out his. But he missed. Swiveling back around he saw a fiery tiger lunge for the tower. Then he saw Ron and Hermione swooping out with an unconscious Goyle on their broom. But Malfoy was still in there!

He dived back down, he saw Malfoy reach out his hand yet again. And this time he caught it. 

But as Malfoy swung onto the back of his broom a flaming Griffin fastened it’s claws around the blonde and pulled him back into the raging flames. The last thing Harry saw was his petrified face as the flames swallowed him whole. Then he was gone.*

Harry shot up, breathing hard, sweat making his clothes stick to him, his eyes wide open. He was gripping the sheets in his fists so hard that he could feel his knuckles start to get sore.

It was all his fault. Malfoy had died and it was all his fault.

He stumbled out of his bed and into the bathroom. He fumbled around the drawers until he found a toothbrush.

‘All your fault. It’s all your fault.’ He thought.

Then he whispered a spell and the toothbrush magically turned into a razor.

‘All your fault. All your fault. All your fault. All your fault. All your fault. All your fault.’

He placed it on his forearm. Right next to the other tiny white lines.

‘All your fault. All your fault. All your fault. All your fault. All your fault. All your fault.’

He slowly dragged it in a line down his arm, and let out a sigh of relief. Desperate to feel something other than the slow, crushing pain in his chest.

‘All your fault. All your fault. All your fault. All your fault. All your fault. All your fault.’

He did the same thing on the other arm. Malfoy’s panicked face the only thing he could see.

‘All your fault. All your fault. All your fault. All your fault. All your fault. All your fault.’

And on his bare chest.

‘All your fault. All your fault. All your fault. All your fault. All your fault. All your fault.’

And on his legs-

“Potter! What the fuck are you doing?!”

Harry turned, Malfoy was standing there bare-chested and looking furious.

‘All your fault. All your fault. All your fault. All your fault. All your fault. All your fault.’

Harry dropped the razor and collapsed to the floor, blood spilling out of his cuts. Malfoy ran over, dropping down beside him and looking panicked. 

“Merde! C'est mauvais! Qu'avez-vous fait?” He mumbled while running his wand over Harry’s body, closing the gashes in his skin.

The last thing Harry saw before he passed out was the worried expression on Malfoy’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i just want to say something.
> 
> Yesterday, my neighbor walked in on me when I was writing. He asked what I was doing and I told him I was writing a Harry Potter fan-fiction. He gave me a weird look and asked, "Why would you want to write a story that was already written?" I tried to explain that is was a continuation of the story from different points of views. But he still thought I was crazy for writing such a thing.
> 
> The thing I would like to say is that, a lot of people Have no idea what fan-fiction is. And even if they do, some people frown upon it seeing fan-fiction writers as unoriginal and uninspired. And i want you all to know that, those presumptions are completely untrue.
> 
> It takes a lot of courage to continue a story that someone has already written. You have to read the books (or watch the movies) first, to gather information. And you have to think up a new plot line that hasn't been done yet. Or if your writing in cannon, you have to make up new scenes or improvise old ones. It takes a lot of skill, and ambition to do what you all are doing! Never let anyone tell you otherwise.
> 
> And always remember that your fandom is your family!
> 
> Alright that's it.


	4. Asking Questions and Finding Unwanted Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter as I promised. There is French in here, I barely know any because I don't take French so I just used Google Translate. I'm being honest here, so please don't attack me if something is off.
> 
> Anyway. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

When Harry finally blinked open his eyes, sunlight was filtering through the window. He sat up groggily and found he was in his bed. He reached for his glasses, and put them on. That’s when he noticed the bandages. Then everything that happened with Malfoy the night before came rushing back.

He sat up, and slid out of bed. He walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His arms were covered with bandages and well as his chest. He might as well have been a mummy.

He heard the dorm door creak open. He peaked out of the bathroom and saw Malfoy coming in with a tray of breakfast food. When he saw Harry in the bathroom he stopped dead.

Silence. Then:

“What the fuck were you doing?” He asked, his voice dangerously quiet.

Harry fumbled for words.

“You could have killed yourself! Merlin Potter! How do you think authorities would respond to Harry Potter dead on /my/ bathroom floor! What would I have done?”

‘Oh,’ Harry thought, ‘Of course he only cares about himself.’ He told himself that it didn't matter whether Malfoy cared about him or not. But then why did it hurt?

“Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dit à Granger et Weasley?” Malfoy was pacing about the room now, speaking French. 

“Tu es un putain d'idiot parfois! Comment Granger et Weasley vous soutiennent-ils? Espèce de petite merde! Qu'aurais-je fait si je t'avais trouvé mort à terre à deux heures du matin! Pourquoi voudriez-vous couper? POURQUOI VOULEZ-VOUS COUPER!”

By the time Malfoy was finished with his rant, Harry was looking at him wide eyed. Malfoy sighed and seemed to gain more control over his temper, “Let me translate that for you: What the hell were you thinking? What would I have told Granger and Weasley? Do they know that you cut? Have you told them? Have they seen the other scars?”

Harry stared down at his feet and shook his head, feeling like a scolded child.

Malfoy’s voice softened, “Why do you cut? Why do you feel as if you need to self harm?”

Harry suddenly felt a hot ball of anger at the pit of his stomach. Why was Malfoy prying in his personal business anyway?

“I cut because I can, okay!” He snarled, before whipping around and slamming the bathroom door shut. “And while you're walking out the door you can take the food with you!”

Silence.

“You know what, fine! If you don’t want help then you're not getting any from me!” 

When Harry heard the slam of the door, he slid his back down the bathroom wall and burst into tears. And the worst part was: he didn’t even know why.

… 

Harry trudged down the stairs to the dungeon. The strap of his bag digging into his shoulder and making his cuts feel like fire.

When he pushed open the Potions door everyone turned to look at him. Well almost everyone. Malfoy had his gaze firmly fixed to the chalkboard.

“Harry m’boy!”

Harry turned, Slughorn was standing by the door, a smile on his face. “Why are you so late to class?”

Harry opened his mouth and tried to think up a lie. “I was visiting Kreacher in the kitchens. I wanted to see how he was doing in his new home.”

He was relieved, but also agitated, when Slughorn deemed it a worthy answer. Harry slid into a seat next to Hermione as the class resumed. 

He hated when teachers gave him special attention just because he had defeated Tom. If anyone else had walked in that late they would have gotten detention. But not Harry. He was given a ‘get out of jail free’ card. Even when everyone else had worked just as hard as he to rid the world of Tom Riddle.

“Where have you been?” Hermione hissed in his ear.

Not looking up from his paper he said, “The kitchens.”

She rolled her eyes, “Oh please. We both know that’s a lie! Where were you?”

“Look, can you just drop it?”

Hermione looked taken aback by his angry outburst. “Alright fine.” She snapped, and turned back to Slughorn.

Harry mentally kicked himself. He was trying to prove that he could be a good friend! Why did he have to go and fuck it up?

When Slughorn was done giving directions Hermione got up to go get the ingredients. Harry squinted at the chalkboard, adjusting his glasses.

‘“One pound of Flaming Salamander eggs?” Who needs that much spice?’ Harry thought. Hermione returned and they started their potion.

When Harry was adding the crushed caterpillar skin, his sleeve slipped up revealing the bandages. He dropped the skins in, and quickly tried to cover them.

But Hermione had seen everything. She grabbed Harry’s forearm, (which made him wince in pain) and wrenched up the sleeve.

“Harry… what is this?” She asked quietly.

“Nothing!” Harry spat, trying to pull away.

“This is not nothing!” She retorted. “Professor! I need to take Harry to the Hospital Wing!”

Slughorn waved his hand and Hermione dragged Harry out of the room. 

“Hermione!” Harry said, tearing his arm from her grip, as she attempted to pull him down the corridor. “I’m fine! I don’t need you to look after me! ”

“What’s going on?” Came a voice.

Harry and Hermione turned to see Ron running down the corridor toward them, obviously abandoning Neville to work on his own.

“Nothing! You can go back to class!” Harry snapped.

Ron held his hands up in defense, “Hey, I just want to help.”

Harry took a deep breath and tried to get his temper under control. He forced his face and posture to relax, “Ron, Hermione, there’s nothing to worry about. I’m perfectly fine. These are just scratches.”

He pulled up his sleeve to reveal the rest of the bandages. “I got them in the forest on the way here.”

Ron gasped, “Scratches my arse! Harry these aren't just scratches. We can see the blood coming through.”

Hermione took out her wand, “Enough of this bullshit!” She waved it once and the bandages disappeared.

Harry watched as both their eyes widened in dismay upon seeing the cuts. He turned his head away.

“Harry no! Why would you do that?” Hermione whispered.

“I don't know, okay! Are you happy now!”

Ron shook his head, “No mate, we’re not. Why would you do that?”

“I said I didn’t know!” Harry yelled, spinning around, “Let’s get back to class.”

… 

Harry paused on the way up the stairs. He really did not want to see Malfoy again. So instead of continuing up to his dorm he turned around and walked straight out of the 8th year common room.

He walked down several flights of stairs until he came to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

“Password?” She squeaked.

“Caribbean Squabilius.” (They had all been given their house common room passwords upon arrival.)

The portrait swung open, and Harry stepped inside. He heard a chorus of, “Look it’s Harry Potter!” But he ignored them. He was here to see one person, and that person only.

He walked through the common room until he caught a glimpse of long red hair. He turned to see Ginny sitting by the fire with her legs crossed. She turned to look at him. Harry suddenly felt self conscious.

“Uhh, can we talk?” He asked.

Ginny shrugged, “Sure. Do you want to go somewhere else?”

Harry nodded and Ginny got up and they walked out of the Gryffindor common room. He followed her outside and they sat by the lake watching the sun set. It would have been romantic if this were any other time.

“Why didn’t you answer any of my letters?” Ginny finally asked, taking her eyes off of the water.

Harry scratched the back of his head. “I don’t know. I didn’t really feel like it.” 

He instantly knew that that was the wrong thing to say, for Ginny’s eyes were now blazing.

“Didn’t feel like it!” She said, harshly, “I was worried sick! Do you know how it feels to have someone you care about just ignore you?”

Harry shook his head, ashamed. “Ginny, I tried to sit down and write to you. But every time I did, I would just lose motivation.”

This only seemed to make the redhead angrier. “You lost the motivation to /talk to me/?”

“It’s more than that. I wasn’t talking to anyone, at all!”

“Oh right. How silly of me to think that I would be any different? I’m only your /girlfriend/!”

Harry’s head snapped up, and Ginny realized what she said.

“But are we really dating?” Harry murmured.

Ginny stood up, “I don't know Harry!” She spat, “Are we? You never really made that clear. I’ve waited for you an entire summer! And I get it, the war has left us all trying to find our feet. But while you're sitting here moping I’m trying to fix my life! And you're also forgetting that I lost a brother!”

“Then why wait for me?” Harry asked quietly.

“Because I care about you!”

“Why do you care about me!?”

Ginny sighed, losing her flame. “I don’t know Harry. I don’t know. But maybe I’ll stop caring about you sooner or later.”

“Ginny no! That's not what I-”

But Ginny was already walking back to the castle.

… 

Harry slammed his hands on the sink. ‘Your such a fucking idiot!’ He thought, angrily. ‘You tactless shit! Why would you say that! Is that how you treat people you love?”

Harry pressed his back against a stall door and slid down, putting his face in his arms.

‘Ginny didn’t deserve that! Harry, you love her, why would you do that! If you love her why treat seeing her like a chore! Why did you drag yourself to go and talk to her?’

Harry stopped his train of thought. ‘I did drag myself to go see her, didn't I? And I guess I do treat her like a chore. Fuck! Do I even love her?’ 

Harry sighed; he knew the answer was right there in front him.

‘No. No I don’t. But why?’

That answer was also waiting for him.

'Because… I’ve lost sight of what love actually is. Dumbledore would always say I would know when the time came. But lately all I feel is hate, rage and sadness. Maybe I’m broken. There’s definitely something wrong with me.’

Harry got up from the floor and stared at himself in the mirror. His breath started coming in short gasps, his palms were sweaty and he was lightheaded. He knew what was coming. But he didn’t really care at the moment.

He gripped his wand and transfigured the tap into a blade. He raised it to his arm quickly, trying to do anything to distract himself from the world around him. But he stopped short, centimeters above his arm.

Something was stopping him. Not physically, but mentally. 

It was Malfoy.

But why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I always imagined the Fat Lady's voice being really squeaky.)


	5. A Pecking Peck of Owls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter right on schedule!

When Harry opened the door to the eighth year common room, he found two people sitting on the couches. Ron and Hermione. ‘Here we go.’ He thought. Harry sighed and sat down beside them.

“So, how’d it go?” Ron asked after a moment.

“I think we broke up.” He said glumly.

“Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry.” Hermione said softly.

“I am too.” Ron said.

Harry gave the redhead a look.

“What! You have to admit, it would be weird if your sister started dating your best friend!”

Harry rolled his eyes, “We didn’t ever really get back together anyway, so it wasn’t /really/ a breakup. I think it just all fell apart.”

“Why?” Hermione asked.

“Is there another girl?”

Harry punched Ron, “No!”

“Is it Cho?”

“Ooh! What about Luna!”

Harry punched Ron a little harder this time.

“No. Nobody else! I think we just lost feelings that’s all.”

They all went quiet, each in their own thoughts, until Hermione asked: “Is it Malfoy?”

Ron and Harry stared at her for a moment before bursting out laughing.

“Are you serious ‘Mione?” Ron asked through tears, “Are you suggesting that /Harry Potter/ likes /Draco Malfoy/? That’s cute.”

Hermione gave her boyfriend a reproachful look.

“Aww c’mon! I didn’t mean that!” Ron protested.

Hermione gave him a small smile, and a peck on the lips.

Harry saw where this was going. “Alright! Alright! I’m going! I'm going!”

As Harry was climbing the stairs, he thought about what Hermione had said. ‘“Is it Malfoy.” Of course it isn’t Malfoy!’

He brushed it off as another one of Hermione’s not-so-smart assumptions and climbed into bed.

… 

Harry’s feet slammed the ground, as he ran from the horde of angry owls surging his way.

If you're wondering how exactly Harry was in this situation, it’s simple. Denis Creevey had taken up his brother’s photography skills. He’d followed Harry and Ginny that night and taken magical picture after magical picture of their fight. And then he had gone straight to the Daily Prophet. (He was going to be the next generation’s Reta Skeeter.) The next morning Harry had gone down to breakfast to discover a peck of owls on the Gryffindor table. Needless to say their owners had given them orders to peck him senseless until he read their hate mail.

Harry rounded the corner, he didn’t even know where he was going anymore. He was just trying to escape the flapping wings behind him. He passed a tapestry and realized that it was of Barnabas the Barmy. 

He was in the seventh floor corridor! He could get into the 8th year common room! But wait, the owls were gaining on him! He would have no time to say the password!

So he sped past the door and kept on running. Then he noticed another door. It was the door to the Astronomy Tower. He dashed inside and slammed the door shut, hearing the sickening thuds of bodies hitting wood. He winced as he got faint flashbacks of the battle.

He put a locking charm on the door and continued up the stairs until he reached the top. The hole had been fixed from when he was here last. He heard a sniffle. He was not alone. He turned to see a flash of platinum blonde hair.

“Malfoy?”

Malfoy was sitting in a ball in the corner with his head in his arms. As soon as he heard his name his head shot up.

“Potter.” 

Harry noticed that his eyes were wet and his chest was heaving.

“What are you doing here!” The blonde demanded.

“This is a public space! I have every right to be here.” Harry retorted.

“Fine, then stay here I don’t care.” Malfoy stood up and wiped the tears off his face. “But don’t you dare tell anyone about this.”

“Or what? You’ll run to daddy?” Harry had no idea what pushed him to do so, but he wanted to rile Malfoy up. Get him to react.

But Malfoy ignored him and walked down the steps toward the door. Casting an Alohomora.

“Will you call mummy?”

Malfoy put his hand on the door knob, about to open it to the swarm of owls.

“Oh right you can't! Cause they’re in AZKABAN!”

This time Malfoy reacted. He spun around and sprinted toward Harry, slamming him into the wall. He pinned the brunet’s arms by his side, and Harry could feel the Slytherin’s hot breath on his neck. The Gryffindor’s eyes widened in shock.

Malfoy put his lips to Harry’s ear and growled, “Don’t ever, /ever/ talk about my parents like that!”

Then he was gone, leaving the owls to swoop in the open door.

… 

When Harry arrived in Transfiguration he was disheveled. He had rips in his robe where the owls had pecked him to death. The new Transfiguration teacher looked at him with pity. Just as everyone else had.

“Mr. Potter, why are you so late to class, may I ask?”

“Owls.” Harry sighed.

“Letters?”

“No. Owls.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“They attacked me, professor.”

“Attacked you?”

“Yes.”

“Ahh, owls do that sometimes.”

For the first time Harry looked up at his teacher. He was wearing dark purple billowing robes to match his magenta hair. He had glasses and a blue necktie, which was probably supposed to be hidden.

“I hope you understand that this will not go unpunished Mr. Potter. You walked in twenty minutes late! See me tonight before dinner, my office.

The professor spun around and walked up to the chalkboard. “Not to worry Mr. Potter, I haven't introduced myself yet. Hello class. My name is Professor Lois Sadder. Although I have been called some not-so-nice names before, the worst of them being Book Germ and Nerdy Wolverine. So please, refrain from the nicknames.

“This year we’ll only be covering the more advanced things. Such as Vanishing and Conjuring. But be warned: this year will only be challenging if you make it so. 

“Now I want all of you to find and partner and practice Vanishing. If you need help, help each other. This is why I like partnering up. Off you go.”

Harry felt a tap on the arm he turned to see Dean standing there. “Hey, you wanna work together? Seamus is out sick.”

Harry nodded and they got a pile of small rocks from the bucket of Vanishing objects Professor Sadder had put out.

He laid the rocks out in a line on the desk and they managed to Vanish them all quite successfully. Without Vanishing the desk like last time.

Before Dean went to grab more rocks Harry had to ask him about something that had been on his mind for a while: “Was it hard, to come out? Was it scary?”

Dean paused and turned to look back at him. He lowered his voice, “Are you?”

“Bisexual yeah. I was just wondering.”

Dean looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, “It wasn’t too bad, I mean, I was kinda forced to by the drink, but nobody was mean.”

Harry nodded again.

“Oh, and don’t worry,” Dean says, “I won’t out you.”

Harry sighs in relief, knowing that someone will support him in whatever decision he makes, is helpful.

… A Few Days Later...

“Hey ‘Mione, Ron. I need your help.”

Hermione puts down her book. “With what?”

Ron scrunches his face, “Why would you come to me for help?”

Harry chewed his lip, something had been bothering him lately. It was that morning a few days ago with the owls.

“So, if you wanted to apologize to someone, and they kinda hate you now, how would you go about doing it?”

“Well,” Hermione said thoughtfully, “A good apology letter might work.”

“I’m apologizing to a guy.”

“So? A guy can appreciate an apology letter as well as any girl!”

Harry winced, realizing what he had said, “You're right, I’m sorry that was very sexist of me.”

“Who’s the guy you're apologizing to anyway?” Ron asked with a yawn.

Harry hesitated before telling them, “Malfoy.”

“Malfoy!” Ron shot up off the couch all of his weariness seemingly forgotten.

“Yeah, Malfoy.”

“But why would you want to apologize to him?!”

“I kind of insulted his family.”

“Well his family deserves it.”

“I don’t know what came over me.” Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck, “I knew better than to bring up his dad, but I did it anyway.” Harry told them what had happened that morning on the Astronomy tower.

“Did he apologize for attacking you?” Hermione asked.

“No but-”

“Then there should be no need to apologize to him. Besides, I know I’m the one who’s all about house unity, but my opinions differ when it comes to Malfoy. He’s done some pretty despicable shit.”

Ron glanced at his girlfriend in surprise. “You only swear when you mean it.”

Harry chewed on his lip, “You guys actually think I shouldn’t apologize?”

“I don’t see why you have to mate.”

“Yeah Harry, you’ve done many horrible things to him in the past and you've never apologized for any of those.”

Harry stared at Hermione in shock.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to word it like that. It’s just, you seem to care about him a lot more than before.”

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair, “Well, we’ve all made mistakes.” He mumbled, “And Malfoy’s only human.”

Ron sighed, “Harry you’ve been really down the past couple of days, is there something going on?”

Harry hesitated, “No. No there’s not.”

Hermione nodded, “Okay, just know we’re here for you. Oh hey! I know how to cheer you up! Let's play another game.”

Harry groaned. But Ron just shrugged and said, “Why not?”

Hermione clapped her hands excitedly, which was quite unlike her. 

She stood up and announced, “Let’s do another ice breaker!” 

Everyone in the common room looked like they would much rather live in a trash can. But they agreed grudgingly, cause everyone knew: when Hermione put her mind to something, there’s nothing you can do to stop her.

The bushy haired Gryffindor girl got everyone to sit in a circle on the pinwheel carpet, and she began.

“Okay, so last time, we played Never Have I Ever. This time we’re going to play Truth Or Dare-”

“What are we?” Seamus said scornfully, “A bunch of First Years? Playing Truth or Dare in a circle on the rug?”

This got several laughs. Hermione pursed her lips and glared at Seamus. 

Ron rolled his eyes, “Do you remember what you were like in First Year Seamus?” He pulled out his wand. “Look at me! I'm going to turn my water into rum! Weeeeee.”

This got even more laughs and Seamus’ cheeks turned tomato red.

Hermione cleared her throat, “As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted: We are playing Truth or Dare, but with a twist. A wizard twist. In my pocket I have a large vile of Veritaserum.”

Everyone gasped. 

“How’d you get that!” Neville shouted.

“Magic.” Hermione said, smirking, “And now I am placing a spell on this room that binds you to your dares. It is a spell of my own making, so there’s no loopholes.”

Ron was staring at his girlfriend in awe. “‘Mione! When did you come up with this?”

“I’ve been planning it for a while.” She said. “Tonight was the perfect night!”

“Alright! Who’s going to start?”

Nobody volunteered.

“Okay. Harry! You're going first! Truth or Dare?”

Harry sighed, why him? “Dare.”

Hermione smirked, “Cut off the sleeves of your robes.”

Harry stared at her in horror, the teachers would kill him! But he was bound to the dare so he used his wand to cut uneven slits in his sleeves.

He glared daggers at Hermione who just laughed and said, “See how bad this can get? Who’s next?”

The game picked up after that, people finally getting used to the absurd dares. Pansy dared Ron to shave his eyebrows off. (“Not again!”) and Neville confessed that he never really felt like a true Gryffindor until he pulled that sword out of the Hat.

When it got to Lavender she started smirking. She turned to the girl beside her. “Parvati. Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.”

“Kiss me.”

The room went quiet.

Lavender rolled her eyes. “This is my way of coming out. You can clap for me now!”

Parvati laughed and then kissed Lavender hard. When they broke apart the room seemed a little shell shocked, but the two were both beaming with happiness and hugging each other.

“Okay!” Dean said, the first to speak up. “Congratulations!” Everyone joined him in a hasty applause and the game continued. Although Lavender and Parvati seemed to disappear.

Blaise was next. “Draco, Truth or Dare.”

That’s when Harry noticed that Malfoy was there. He was also scowling at Blaise, who gave him a knowing look.

“Dare.” He finally said.

Blaise smiled even wider, “I dare you to tell the group the secret you’ve been keeping from them.”

Malfoy’s frown deepened, “Which one?” Then he slapped a hand over his mouth, just realizing that he had given Blaise the opportunity to be more specific.

Blaise took it. “The one regarding your sexuality.”

Malfoy’s eyes widened with horror, but he had to do it. His hand slowly moved off of his mouth as if pulled by an invisible hand. Then words were forced out of him.

“I’m gay.”

Malfoy’s eyes got even wider and he stood quickly and bolted up to the boy’s dorm stairs.

And as if by instinct, Harry ran after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Constructive criticism, comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


	6. Trans Rights are Human Rights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! There is some homophobia and homophobic language in this chapter, as well as verbal abuse. So please stay safe! And enjoy!
> 
> There's also something I want to let you guys know: I will not be posting next week due to a camping trip with my family. It is close to my mother's birthday, so we decided to take a trip up north. I'm really sorry, but I will be back after that.

Harry followed Malfoy up the stairs. He stopped when he reached their dorm and put an ear to the door.

Silence.

He tried the doorknob but found the room to be locked. He cast a soft ‘Alohomora’ and he heard the lock click open. He pushed the door open.

Malfoy was lying on his bed face up, staring at the ceiling. Harry opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He had run after Malfoy in a hurry, now that he was here he had no idea what to do.

“Screw off, Potter.” Malfoy said. He sounded tired.

Harry still didn’t say anything, he just stood at the door trying to find the right words.

Malfoy sighed, “You're staring loudly.”

Harry was confused. “I’m what?”

“You're staring, loudly.”

“Oh.”

Malfoy sat up and turned to Harry for the first time, “What do you want?”

“Don't listen to them.” Harry blurted before he could stop himself. “They don’t know how bad outing someone can be. They’ve never experienced how scary coming out is. They don’t know what it’s like to be shunned for who you love, or your gender identity. So don’t listen to them. You’re amazing just the way you are, and no one should ever tell you otherwise! And if they do, well fuck them!”

Malfoy stared at him. “That was a fun little speech. But it doesn’t help anything, besides, what do you know?”

“A lot.”

“Care to expl-”

“Malfoy, I’m bisexual!”

Harry froze. He had been wanting to get that off his chest for weeks. But now that he finally did, he felt scared.

How would Malfoy react? Would he tell anyone? If he did, how would they react?

Harry’s anxiety was kicking in. But he did his best to push it away. Right now he had bigger things to worry about.

“Oh.”

Harry looked up. Malfoy was staring at him.

Harry sighed, “Look Malfoy, I know we formally started over, but can we really start over? Forget the past and all that. Move on?”

Malfoy took a deep breath. “I don’t know if we can forget the past. Or move on-” Harry tensed. “But we can move forward.”

Harry brightened, “Okay, we’ll move forward again!” He beamed. The Slytherin offered a small smile in return.

… 

Harry’s brow furrowed. How was he supposed to know this!? Slughorn had given them too much homework. How was he was supposed to write an essay about the 181 uses of doxy eggs in potions, when he had no idea what half of them were?!

After hearing Harry sigh for the fifteenth time Ron was fed up. “Mate, why don’t you just ask Hermione?”

Harry sighed again, “I did. And she said that I should really be doing more of my own homework if I want to be an Auror.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Is there anyone else you could ask?” Ron chided, “You know I’m shit at potions.”

“No there isn't.” Harry glanced around the common room, “Actually, there might be.”

Without waiting for Ron’s response he got up and stalked over to the Slytherin side of the room.

He took a deep breath and tried to work up the courage to say something. While he was standing there like an idiot, Pansy noticed him.

“What do you want Potter?”

“I wanted to ask if you’ve seen Malfoy lately.”

Blaise gave him a weird look, “He hasn’t talked to us since the game two night ago.”

Theodore Nott piped up, “Last time I checked he was in the library.”

Harry gave him a grateful look, “Thanks.”

Then he walked right out of the common, not even telling Ron where he was going.

… 

Harry was walking down the rows of shelves looking for a certain Slytherin, when he was pulled into an alcove.

“Hey!” He said, trying to shake the hand off of his arm. “Let go.”

He looked down to see a third year looking at him with scared eyes.

“I’m sorry.” She said. “I thought you were someone else.”

“Oh. Well, umm, will you let go of me?”

“Oh sorry! Again.” She let go of his arm and blushed.

He gave her a tight smile and stepped out of the alcove, returning to his search. That’s when he heard a whimper.

He turned back around to see the girl step out of the alcove, but in front of her stood three older sixth years. They looked like they were cornering her.

The first one grabbed her school bag. He ripped something off of it. A rainbow patch.

The second one laughed, “Faggot! You have a fucking rainbow patch! Your demented!”

Harry felt his fist tighten.

The third one snorted, “Fucking tranny. Just a boy pretending to be a girl.”

Harry’s blood ran cold, and he saw red.

“Hey!” He shouted, with a sudden burst of fury and confidence. “Leave her alone!”

The sixth years turned back to him, when they saw who he was they sneered.

“We don’t take orders from the 'Saviour!’” The third one said, high-fiving the first one.

Harry’s anger only increased, “I don’t care if you don’t take orders from me. Because if you don’t leave this girl I will make you.”

“How’s that?” The second one mocked.

Harry smirked, thinking quickly, “Oh please, I have connections everywhere. And you said it yourself, I’m the 'Savior.’ If I wanted to get someone expelled I definitely could. Or I could make a law that says that you three could never get jobs. That’s how.”

The first one glared at him, “You think you're so tough don’t you?”

“Why yes, yes I do. I defeated the Dark Lord for Merlin’s sake.”

“Well you don’t scare us.”

“Well then where are your friends?” Harry said, pointing.

The first one turned around, then realizing that he was alone, basically bolted.

Harry turned to the girl, “Are you okay?” He asked.

She nodded, “Thanks for standing up for me. They’ve been doing that for a while.”

Harry sighed, “Well if they ever do that again just come find me.” Harry picked up the girls patch from the ground where the first one had dropped it. He whispered a spell and the patch magically reattached to her bag.

“Thank you!” She squealed. “And umm, can I have your autograph?”

Harry chuckled, and nodded. She dug around her bag and pulled out a trans flag bandana. “Can you sign this please?”

Harry wrote his name. He hesitated then wrote: ‘Trans rights are human rights. Stay strong!’

She giggled and ran away, thanking him again. Harry smiled.

“Well, if I wasn’t convinced before, I am now.” Said a voice behind him, “You aren't a homophobic asshole as I originally thought.”

Harry turned, Malfoy was leaning on a shelf behind him. “How long have you been there?” He asked, surprised.

Malfoy smirked, “Long enough to know that those sixth years are not coming back soon.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Whatever. I don’t normally play the ‘Saviour of the World’ card, but it seemed like the only option.”

“Suuurrrre. You /never/ play that card.”

“Oh, shut up!” Harry laughed, “Actually, I came here to find you.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I need help with my potions homework.”

“Why not just ask Granger?”

Harry sighed, “She won’t help me. She says I need to be independent if I want to be an Auror.”

“Maybe you should listen to her, she has a point.”

“Not you too!”

Malfoy sighed, “Fine, I’ll help you.”

Harry set up his stuff at a nearby table and they started. The whole time they seemed to be almost forcing friendliness, but it was an improvement so Harry wasn’t going to complain.

When Harry entered the 8th year common room with a completed potions essay, he found Ron and Hermione waiting for him.

“And where have you been?” Hermione said with her hands on her hips, looking remarkably like Mrs. Weasley.

“Yeah, mate.” Ron said with a frown, “You didn't tell me where you were going.”

“Sorry about that,” Harry responded, “I was just working on my potions essay with Malfoy.”

“Malfoy!?” Hermione said, shocked. 

“Yeah, Malfoy.” Harry said, still annoyed at the bushy haired girl from earlier, “‘Mione, you refused to help me, so I found someone who was good at potions /and/ willing to help.”

Hermione looked stung, “Well I’m sorry I want you to be successful and independent.” She snapped.

Harry realized he'd gone too far. “Sorry. Hermione I didn’t mean it like that. I-”

Ron glared at him, “Yeah mate, I think you did.”

“Ron-”

“Just stop okay?”

Harry, not knowing what else to do, walked up the stairs to his dorm.

… 

Harry lay on his back in bed two hours later, having skipped dinner. His eyes were wet.

The door banged open, “Potter, you can’t stay here sulking all day. Granger set up another ice-breaker game, and surprisingly Pansy helped her.”

Harry groaned, “Another fucking game?!”

“Yes, it’ll be every night soon.”

“Well, I’m not going.” Harry pouted.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, “Honestly, you're so extra sometimes! It’s just a game!”

“What game?”

“Another Truth or Dare game.”

“And you want to go?”

“Well, I /am/ still mad at Blaise for outing me. But honestly, I don’t think anyone will do anything. And I would like to see them try.”

“And you say I’m extra.”

“Whatever. My point is, you can hole yourself up forever.”

“I’m not going to stay up here forever. Just for a while.”

“You know what, I’m not going to try anymore.”

“Fine, don’t.”

Harry watched Malfoy stalk out of the room. Then he turned over onto his stomach and tried to sleep, knowing that none would come.

He wasn’t surprised when a few minutes later, Ron opened the door.

“Mate, I think you need to apologize to Hermione. You’ve been avoiding her for the past day, she’s worried about you.”

“I’ll apologize when I’m ready.” Harry snapped.

He heard Ron sigh, “Well at least come down and join the game.”

“Nah, I like it better up here. Where I’m /usually/ not disturbed by people trying to get me to apologize.”

Ron inhaled sharply, “You know what Harry? Fine. I’ll leave,” his tone had gained an edge, “I’ll leave and not bother you. Because that seems to be all that I do. Here me and Hermione are, your /best friends/, willing to talk to you, and be there for you. And all you do is push us away. Wow. Five stars from me in the friend category. So I guess I’ll leave because apparently I’m disturbing the Saviour’s slumber. And while I’m at it maybe I’ll find some better people to hang out with.”

Harry heard retreating footsteps, and then the door slammed with a hard thud.

As he lay on his bed staring into the pillow, he wondered what was wrong with him. Why did he have to go and shove people away? 

He literally shunned his best friend. Ron who had been there for him day after day. Been there for him through that toughest parts of school, been there to make him laugh by cracking a corny joke.

Ron had been there all through the Battle of Hogwarts, and he’d been the first one to hug him after Tom Riddle’s demise.

Harry felt sick to his stomach. He was a terrible person. He felt as if he had just lost a piece of him that could never be replaced. He felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. The next thing he knew he was full on balling into his pillow.

He felt drained and empty. He kept crying until he thought there were no tears left. But there were more. There were always more.

Enough to make a person cry themselves to sleep.

And that’s exactly what Harry did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments, kudos and constructive criticism is always welcome!


	7. Proffesor Sadder's Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while, but the next chapter is finally up. There is some homophobia And homophobic language in this chapter again. As well as some very minor abuse. You have been warned.

“Potter! I’m fucking sick of this!”

Harry looked up. Malfoy was glaring at him from the doorway.

“Just because it’s the weekend does not mean you can sulk in your room all day. You have homework! And have you eaten anything yet?”

Harry shook his head.

“Merlin! Get fucking dressed and I’ll bring food. But just get out of bed and start on your fucking homework. Vous êtes si dramatique tout le temps! Lui donner un repos!”

Malfoy spun around and walked down the stairs. Harry heaved himself up. He reached for his glasses and pressed them onto his face.

He could feel the dried tears on his cheeks.

Harry got dressed and sat down at the desk to start his Transfiguration homework. Unfortunately his brain wasn’t working and he was just staring at a blank piece of parchment.

It wasn’t long until Malfoy came back with a tray of food from the kitchens. Without a word he put it down in front of Harry and left the room.

Harry, suddenly realizing he was ravenous, ate all of it. He was just finishing off a raspberry pastry when he heard a loud pop.

He dropped the pastry.

Kreacher was standing there. Not only that but he was wearing clothes. What the hell?

“Kreacher?” He asked.

Kreacher scowled at him. “Master.”

“Don’t call me that.” Harry said automatically. “What do you want.”

“Master Sadder wants to see you in his office.”

“Why?”

Kreacher’s scowl deepend, “I don’t know.”

“And why are you wearing clothes?”

But Kreacher was already gone. Harry sighed. He should probably go see what Sadder wanted.

… 

Harry stepped through the door. Professor Sadder was sitting at his desk, which was dark blue, much like everything else in the room.

“Thank you for coming to see me Mr. Potter. Please, sit.”

“Yeah, umm… what’s this about?” Harry sat down across from Sadder on the blue plush chair.

“I recently had a conversation with a third year girl.”

Harry gulped, he knew what this was about. “Oh?”

“She said that a couple of days ago, she was cornered in the library by some sixth years and you came to her defense.”

“Yes, I did.” Harry said warily.

“Why did you say it like that?” Sadder asked, picking up on Harry’s tone.

“Well, I just don’t know who’s transphobic and who’s not.” Harry said defiantly, he wasn’t going to tolerate homophobic teachers as well as students. “That girl had a right to be treated as a human, and I was not about to stand by and let her be bullied by a bunch of brainless scumbags.”

Sadder smiled, “I’m glad you feel that way.”

“Wait, what?”

“Why did you automatically assume I was transphobic?”

Harry hesitated, he didn’t really know the answer to that question. “I haven’t really met anyone who wasn’t uncomfortable around the LGBTQ+ community.” He finally mumbled.

“Well then you must have not met a lot of people. Say, are your friends Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley homophobic.”

“I mean, I haven't really asked them. The subject hasn’t come up. But why are you asking me these questions.”

“I just assumed that you were part of the LGBTQ+ community by the way you defended that little girl. A lot of people would have turned a blind eye if they didn’t know her. But you didn’t, from what I hear you even used your ‘Savior’ card.”

Harry pursed his lips. “One: how do you know all this? And two: why does that have anything to do with whether or not I’m in the LGBTQ+ community?”

“You’d be surprised how well a thirteen year old can recall a story when you give them enough cookies. And, am I wrong? Are you a part of the community?. You don’t have to tell me, but I want to help you with whatever you're going through. I know the pressure of the wizarding world is a lot sometimes, and I don’t want to add to that.”

Harry was suddenly suspicious. This could be a trick. The Daily Prophet might be trying to weasel information out of him.

Suddenly Sadder smacked himself on the head. “I’m sorry! How could I be so stupid. Of course you don't trust me! Hang on a second.”

He opened a drawer and pulled out a photograph.

“This is me and my husband Payton Sadder.”

Harry peered at the photo. It was of Lois Sadder and, what Harry assumed was his husband Payton, kissing under a maple tree.

Harry sighed, this was enough to convince him. “I probably should get this off my chest.”

He took a deep breath, what kind of Gryffindor was he if he didn’t take this risk?

“I’m bisexual.”

Sadder smiled, stood up and started clapping. “You deserve a round of applause for that!”

Harry rolled his eyes, but he had a smile on his face. It did feel good to finally tell someone.

Sadder sat down again, and his voice gained a more serious tone. “I also found out that there are 8th year games. Is this true?”

Harry nodded.

“Just make sure that everyone’s secrets are kept.”

Harry knew he was talking about Malfoy, and he wondered how the young professor knew.

“I also want you to know that if Mr. Weasley and Miss. Grager are true friends, they will accept you no matter what.”

Harry sighed, “I know they will. But I’ve kind of gone and messed everything up anyway. So I’m not sure they’re even my friends anymore.”

Sadder shook his head sharply, “Never say that. It’s never too late. I believe that you can win back their friendship. I don’t want to pull a Dumbledore and leave you to fend for yourself so I’ll give you this little piece of advice:

“A cake and an apology letter confessing your true feelings usually works. They don’t know what you're going through, because you never tell them.”

Harry looked at him in shock, how did he know that Dumbledore would always leave him in the dark? “Th-Thanks, I guess.”

Sadder gave him a curt nod and ushered Harry from his office saying, “I’m sorry to make you leave so soon but I have lessons to plan. Goodbye!”

As Harry walked back to the 8th year common room he debated on whether he was ready to apologize to Ron and Hermione. On one hand he wanted to mend the friendship as soon as possible. But on the other hand he wasn’t sure the friendship /was/ mendable.

When he was rounding a corner, a sharp voice dragged him out of his thoughts.

“I would appreciate it if you would please move, you're blocking the hallway and I need to study.”

Harry knew that voice. Up ahead he saw Malfoy being cornered by two burly 7th years.

“Why though? You’re a fucking faggot and deserve to rot in hell. Why would you need to study anyway?” The first one said, “What do we do to faggots Charlie?”

The second one, Charlie said, “I don’t know Joey? What do we do.”

“We show them what our fist can do!” Joey snarled. Then he spat right in Malfoy's face.

Malfoy looked outraged, he pushed Joey away with surprising strength. “Excuse me?!”

Charlie smiled nastily, “Hey I think he’s also a Malfoy. A Death Eater!”

Joey laughed a cruel laugh, “Yo Death Eater! Show us your mark!”

Malfoy walked past him and drawled, “I don’t think I will.”

Harry watched as Joey grabbed his left arm, yanked him back and pulled up the sleeve.

Malfoy’s eye widened in horror, he pulled his arm back and reached for his wand. But Harry was faster, he grabbed his own and blasted a wordless stunning curse at the 7th years.

As they hit the ground Malfoy whipped around. He spotted Harry and rolled his eyes.

“I had that under control, Potter. They were just some stupid 7th year trying to show your strength, they had literally no brains! You don’t always have to play the hero.” He spat.

Harry pursed his lips, “I wasn’t playing hero. There were two of them. You were outnumbered.”

“So you blasted a stunner at them? Such a smart move.” Malfoy’s tone was sarcastic, but Harry could tell he was grateful.

“Well, I’m the ‘Savior’ I can’t get in trouble.”

“Whatever. I have to go study.” He hesitated, “I’m glad you're out of bed.”

“Wait!” Harry said, “I actually need help with my Transfiguration.”

Malfoy looked unsure for a second. “Fine.”

Harry ran into the 8th year common room and grabbed his school bag. He ran back out to Malfoy, and got an idea.

“Hey, instead of going to the library, let’s go to the Astronomy Tower!”

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, “Why?”

Harry shrugged, “Just a change in setting.”

Malfoy looked skeptical but followed him anyway.

When they reached the top of the stairs Harry set down his bag and pulled out his Transfiguration essay.

He picked up a loose stone from the ground and did his best to Transfigure it into a stool. It ended up looking like a lumpy cushion.

Malfoy snorted at his feeble attempts. He waved his wand and Harry’s rock turned into a cushy chair.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Show off.”

“It’s not my fault you're so terrible at school work.”

Harry was silent for a second, but there was something that had been eating at him for a while.

“Hey, Malfoy?”

“Yes?”

Harry took a deep breath, “Have you… have you told anyone that I’m bisexual?”

Malfoy shook his head, “I’m not the one to tell a secret Potter.”

“Thanks.”

They worked in silence most of the time, occasionally asking a question. It wasn’t until Harry caught Malfoy staring at him did they have a real conversation.

“You're staring loudly.” Harry said, looking up.

Malfoy looked surprised, “Oh. Sorry.”

“Are you okay?”

“Of course I am, Potter.”

“Okay.” Harry turned back to his essay.

“Actually,”

Harry looked back at Malfoy.

“I wanted to ask you something.”

“Okay. Go ahead.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I’ve been nothing but a dick (excuse my vulgar language) to you for your entire life. Let alone what happened during the war, and here you show up and are being all nice to me. It’s just confusing.”

Harry had to think about it for a bit. “Draco…”

Malfoy snapped his head up at the mention of his first name. But Harry rambled on.

“We all make mistakes. Yes yours were pretty big, and they affected a lot of people, but they were mistakes nonetheless. A very wise man once told me: ‘It’s not our mistakes that matter, Harry, it’s how we fix them.’”

Harry watched Draco chew his bottom lip, “But I’ve done nothing to fix them.”

Harry shrugged, “Well, there’s always time for that later. I forgave you a while ago anyway.” He offered a small smile and the Slytherin returned it.

“By the way,” Harry said, “I don’t hate you. I can tell that’s what you're thinking right now. But I don't hate you.” He paused, then murmured, “I don’t think I ever did.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “Merlin Potter! You're such a sap!”

He gave Harry's shoulder a playful shove but Harry could see that his eyes were glistening.

… 

Harry glanced at the paper in front of him and ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

He thought back to his conversation with Professor Sadder. ‘A cake and an apology letter confessing your true feelings usually works.’

But the thing was: he had no flipping idea how to write an apology letter!

Harry was finally struck with an idea.

“Kreacher?” He called tentatively.

A loud crack sounded behind him. Harry whipped around. Kreacher was standing there in his new clothes.

“I was summoned by the Master.” he said, in his scratchy voice.

“Stop calling me that. I wanted to ask you something.”

“Yes?”

“Will you bake a cake for me?”

Kreacher stared at him, “A cake? Master wants a cake?”

Harry nodded.

Kreacher shook his head, “Master has never asked for a cake before.” he mumbled, “What kind of cake does Master require?”

Harry knew exactly what he wanted. He grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled a drawing and instructions on how to make it.

Krecher looked down at the parchment and then back up at Harry, “This is an ambitious cake, Master. And I can tell that it’s an original. But the directions here are perfect, how did you know how to make it?”

Harry hesitated, “My relatives had me make cakes before.”

Kreacher nodded and then disappeared with a loud bang.

Harry sighed and sat down on his bed. What he had said was the truth.

He had baked cake after cake for Dudley when he was only five years old. Petunia had very high standards as well, so if a cake wasn’t perfect, she would lock him in his cupboard for days without food. And when he was finally let out his only meals were the burnt cake from the bin. That was the only thing he had to eat for the next five days usually. He burned things more times than not in his early years, and the punishment was cruel and inhumane. But Harry didn’t know anything else, it was normal to him.

So you can imagine how surprised he was when Ron accidentally burned a loaf of bread, and didn’t have to eat it. It was in between Harry’s first and second year that Harry learned how a loving family behaved.

Sure they all got in trouble from time to time, but the punishment was nowhere near what Harry endured in his childhood.

He was shocked when Ginny started asking Mr. Weasley about the newspaper. When he tried to warn her off, Mr. Weasley just chuckled and answered all of her questions.

And when he asked Fred who did the chores, he gave Harry a baffled look and said, “We all do.”

Harry got up one morning to make breakfast only to find that Mrs. Weasley was already doing it. He asked if she needed help, but Mrs. Weasley just brushed him off and said she didn’t need any.

And Harry was ever so confused when Mrs. Weasley hugged him for the first time. He thought she might be attacking him.

Looking back on it all, Harry realized how broken he was as a child. And maybe some of that never went away. Maybe he was still a bit broken inside.

Well, he couldn’t worry about that now. He had a letter to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism/kudos/comments are always welcome!


	8. A Kreacher Made Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful humans! So, my mental state has not been the best recently, so the next chapter might be a little shorter than usual. Hopefully I can get it up next Wednesday. Cross your fingers! Anyway, enjoy!

Dear Hermione,

Harry had been staring at those words for the past fifteen minutes and he had yet to think of anything good. His motivation was nowhere to be found. ‘Pull yourself together Potter!’ He told himself, 'You need to fix your friendship!’

Harry shook his head, as if trying to clear out the wrackspurts that seemed to be clogging his brain. He had to do this.

Dear Hermione,

I’m sorry. I’m really, really sorry. I know I should have never said that. I regret it. I’m really sorry if this is a little sloppy. I’m not really good at this ‘apologizing’ thing. You suggested a letter to me at one point, so I thought I’d try it out.

I know that you probably hate me right now, after what I said to Ron. I want to explain everything in this letter, but I don't want to use up all of my scrolls.

So please, if you can, will you meet me in the kitchens tomorrow after classes. I really want to fix things. (Bring Ron too.)

Love,

Harry

Harry gazed at the letter. It wasn’t perfect, but he had gotten his message along. Maybe that would be enough. He attached the parchment to the school’s owl’s leg, and sent her off. Hopefully, he would be able to explain everything.

… 

“Hey Harry, can I umm, can I talk to you.”

Harry glanced up from his book. Neville was standing there looking rather nervous. 

He shrugged, “Sure.”

Neville glanced around the crowded common room, “Not here though.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, confused, but followed Neville out of the common room anyway. Neville led him down the corridor and into the library.

As Harry walked along the rows of bookshelves he remembered what happened with the transgender girl last time he was here. He kept his eyes peeled for the three bullies.

He and Neville sat down at a table in the furthest corner of the library. They were quiet for a long time.

“Neville? Did you have something to tell me?”

He chewed his thumbnail, “Yeah, I did…”

“Spit it out then.”

He saw Neville take a deep breath, “ImpansexualandIthinkIhaveacrushonBlaise!” Neville squeezed his eyes shut.

“What? Slower this time.”

“I’m pansexual and I have a crush on Blaise Zabini.” He said, opening his eyes to see Harry’s reaction.

Harry blinked. “Wow Neville. Thanks for telling me.”

“You don’t hate me do you?” He asked nervously.

Harry’s eyes went wide, “Of course not! Why would I hate you for being pan?”

“I don’t know,” he mumbled, “my gran was kinda mad when I told her.”

“Did she get over it?”

“Yeah, she did. But I think she still might be a little uncomfortable with me bringing a boyfriend home. But it’s not her fault, she grew up on certain beliefs and she’s doing her best to change.”

Harry nodded, “I’m glad to hear that. As for Blaise Zambini, well I can see why you like him. He’s pretty hot.”

“Yeah. Wait…”

Harry watched Neville face scrunch in confusion. He almost laughed out loud at his expression.

“Before you ask, yes, I am bisexual.”

“Oh wow- Harry, that’s great!” He could tell that Neville was trying to hide his surprise.

“But I would appreciate it if you would keep that to yourself.”

Neville nodded earnestly, “Of course! Your secret’s safe with me.”

“Great.” Harry slugged his friend in the shoulder and together they walked out of the library.

As they were heading back down the corridor, Luna came up to them.

“Hullo Harry, Neville.”

“Hey Luna!” Harry said, “I haven't seen you in a while. How are you.”

“Oh, I’m doing all right. I actually wanted to talk to you in private.”

Harry glanced at Neville, who shrugged. Harry said goodbye and walked with Luna down to the courtyard.

“Are you okay.” He asked as they sat down under a tree.

Luna’s voice seems to lose some of its airiness when she spoke, “Yes, and no.”

“What do you mean.”

“Well, I just wanted to ask you how you would feel if I started dating Ginny.”

“What?”

“Well you see, I may or may not have a crush on your ex-girlfriend. And since you and I are friends I just thought I should ask if-”

“Luna! Chill out!” Harry put his hands on hers, “Of course I don’t mind. It’s great that you do!”

Luna glanced at him, “Well, thank you Harry.”

Harry went on, “I also think it’s great that you feel comfortable enough to tell me.”

Luna smiled gratefully at him, “I can always count on you to be understanding.”

Harry adjusted his glasses, “Well, it’s the only thing I can get right these days.” He mumbled.

Luna seemed to regain some of her lightheartedness as she said, “It looks like you might have a couple of wrackspurts in your ears, Harry.”

… 

Harry stepped into the kitchen, “Kreacher?” He called, “Is it ready?”

Kreacher stepped out from behind a fairly large crockpot, “Of course master.” He pointed to a table behind him. On it sat a large vanilla frosted cake.

“Thanks Kreacher!” He called.

Kreacher nodded and returned to making his soup.

Five minutes later, the tapestry opened. He heard two voices that he hadn’t in a while.

“Harry?” One asked, “Are you in here?”

Harry took a deep breath bracing himself, “I’m over here.”

He heard footsteps, and then the faces of Ron and Hermione appeared out from behind Kreacher’s giant crockpot.

“Hey.” He said.

Ron raised his eyebrows, and Hermione looked at him coolly.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, he had planned this moment the day before, but now he had no idea what he was doing. “So you got my note?”

Hermione nodded. Ron glared at him, “What’s this about?”

Harry looked down at his feet, deciding to just tell them what was on his mind. That was the only way to really explain what was going on.

“Hermione, Ron, I’m really, really sorry. I’ve been an absolute dick for the past two years. I know that there’s nothing I can say to make up for it. Nothing I can say to excuse it. I push people away, people that are trying to help. Like you two. I know that you care about me so much, and it took me so long to realize that. It took me two fucking years!”

Harry paused, afraid that he was going to fall apart right there.

“Ron, I’m so sorry I said all of those things, I wasn't in my right mind. I know it’s not a worthy explanation, but it’s all I have. I’m so, so sorry. You’ve been there for me through thick and thin, and I threw all that away!

“Hermione, I’m sorry I insulted your teaching skills, I know you were just looking out for me. I know I’ve been distant and you were trying to help me on my way to become an Auror.”

Harry felt a single tear sip down his cheek and drop onto his arm.

“Nothing can excuse what I’ve done, and I won’t try to defend it. But… I can try to explain.”

Harry stepped aside, revealing the cake, but not daring to look at Ron and Hermione. He was still ashamed and looking down at his feet.

“What?” He heard Ron ask.

“Cut a slice and you’ll see.” Harry said.

There was clattering and then a house elf appeared with a knife and three plates. Harry heard Ron cut the cake and place it on one of the plates. Then a smash as he dropped it.

Harry was startled into looking up. He saw Ron and Hermione gazing at him through shocked eyes.

He stayed silent as an elf ran over to clean up the mess.

Hermione was the first to speak, “Why didn’t you tell us Harry?”

Ron looked down at the cake on the floor, anger clearly forgotten, “We support you either way, mate.”

“I was scared.” Harry confessed, looking at each of his friends in turn, “My relatives aren't the most accepting people… I just assumed that everyone hated it.”

“Oh Harry.” Hermione murmured. Harry felt tears fall as she pulled him into a tight embrace. Ron hesitated for a moment, then wrapped his arms around Harry as well.

“We forgive you.” He said, and Hermione nodded. Harry could tell that she was getting emotional as well.

Harry sighed, maybe things would be okay.

“Alright!” Ron exclaimed, “That cake is still sitting there, what are we waiting for?”

Both Harry and Hermione laughed through their tears. Harry walked over to the cake. Under the white frosting there were three layers: a pink one, a purple one, and a blue one. It was a bisexual cake.

Harry cut a slice for each of them. He was almost smiling too much to eat it. He finally had his best friends back.

Suddenly a glob of cake hit the side of his head. He turned, and to his surprise, Hermione was looking at him smugly. “That’s what you get.” She said and stuck her tongue out.

Harry glared at her, although the effect was ruined by the wide grin on his face.

“You pay for that.” He said. He grabbed a handful of cake and hurled it back at her.

“Hey!” Ron shouted, throwing a hunk of cake at him, “That’s my girlfriend!”

Harry snorted and soon the three of them were trashing the entire kitchen with globs of bi cake. The elves were cowering behind stoves and cabinets to avoid the flying clumps.

Harry had never had so much fun in his life.

… 

Hours later they were sitting in the Astronomy Tower gazing up at the stars.

Hermione’s voice broke the silence, “How long have you known?” She asked, turning her head to face Harry.

He shrugged, “Fourth year I think.”

“Who?”

Harry hesitated, “Cedric.”

He heard an ‘Oh!’ From his other side.

Ron started cracking up. “That makes so much sense!” He laughed, “I thought you were just jealous of him, but you just had a crush on him!”

Harry’s face went red, and he slapped his friend in the arm, “Shut up Ron!”

Ron did not, in fact, shut up. “You were always mocking him behind his back and making fun of him. But to his face you always looked like a cornered niffler!”

Hermione’s eyes suddenly went wide, “Oh my gosh, Harry!” She squealed, “Do you have a crush on Malfoy?”

“Wh-what?” Harry spluttered, “Of course not!”

“Are you sure?” She asked, smirking, “All those years of you two fighting, I always thought it was just that. But looking back on it, I can’t believe I couldn’t sense the sexual tension!”

“That’s not-”

“Hey yeah!” Ron exclaimed, “And this year you’ve been so nice to him. Harry! You have a crush on Malfoy!”

“No I don’t!” Harry insisted. “I just think that he should have a second chance!”

But Ron and Hermione ignored him, and kept discussing all the times he had ‘flirted’ with Draco.

“Remember that time in the tree?”

“Or that duel in second year.”

“Wait Hermione! Do you remember that Hippogriff lesson with Hagrid?”

“Oh Merlin!”

“He practically eye-fucked Harry!”

“Guys!” Harry shouted, “I do nott have a crush on Draco!” But even as he said it he flushed bright red.

Then he remembered all those years they spent antagonizing each other. There was really no need to after their third or fourth year, but they kept at it. Always trying to top the other with their pranks and insults.

And who could forget his absolute /obsession/ with the blonde in his sixth year.

Maybe it was time to face the facts. Maybe he did have a crush on Draco.

Fuck.

He looked back at his friends, who were smirking at him. “Okay… fine, maybe there is a little truth to your assumptions.”

“So you’re admitting it?” Ron asked.

He sighed, “Yes. I have a crush on Draco.”

“Oh so it’s ‘Draco’ now?” Teased Hermione.

“Shut up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. Hogsmead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a little sloppy. I kinda crammed a bunch of shit together. I don't know how it turned out. So good luck.
> 
> TW: None for this chapter.

The next morning Harry was walking down to the Great Hall, when Luna came up to him.

“Hullo Harry!”

“Oh! Hi Luna, how are you?”

Luna fell in step beside him, “I’m doing very well thank you. I just wanted to pass on a message.”

“Okay… go ahead, I guess.”

“Ginny wanted me to tell you to meet her outside by the lake after breakfast.”

Harry was so shocked he stopped walking, “What?!”

But Luna seemed not to hear him and was already going on ahead, “Are you coming?”

“Yeah…”

Harry caught up to her and they walked in silence the rest of the way to the Great Hall. Harry’s silence was mostly because he was confused and surprised.

‘Why would /Ginny/ want to meet /me/?’ He wondered as they opened the doors.

Ron and Hermione seemed to notice something was wrong as well. Harry was quiet all through the meal.

They exchanged a concerned glance, Hermione whispered something and Ron nodded.

“Hey mate?” He asked.

Harry's head snapped up, “Yeah?”

“You okay?”

Harry’s eyebrows creased, “Yeah I’m okay. Why do ask?”

Ron looked helplessly at Hermione; he usually wasn’t the one that dealt with the feelingsy stuff. That was her.

She sighed, “Harry, we want to help, please tell us what’s going on.”

Harry hesitated, he couldn’t keep shunning them. “Ginny asked me to meet her by the lake.” He said hurriedly.

Both Ron and Hermione looked at him, surprised.

“Are you going?” Ron asked.

Harry’s shoulders drooped, “I don’t really know what it’s about. But I mean, I want to fix our friendship, even if we’re no longer dating.”

… 

Harry rounded a bend and came into view of the lake. He saw Ginny sitting on the edge; he hadn’t seen her in a while and it seemed as if her style had completely changed, she wasn’t wearing as much makeup as before and her hair was up in a messy bun.

He took a deep breath, bracing himself and walked over to her.

“Hey Ginny.”

She whipped around, “Harry.”

He sat down next to her, trying to calm his nerves. “Uhh, what’s this about.”

Ginny turned back to the lake, “Well for one, I want to apologize, for how I acted that night. I guess I was just confused.”

Harry nodded, “Me too. I always thought I had a romantic attraction to you, but maybe it was just a familial love. I don’t really know.”

“Me neither. But that’s not the only reason.” She paused, “Harry I think I’m bisexual.”

Harry’s eyes widened, “No way! Me too!”

Ginny turned around and stared at him, “What? Really?”

Harry nodded earnestly, “Yeah! I was going to come out to you later this year, but now I don’t have too.”

Ginny blinked, then asked, “Who was your ‘gay awaking’?”

Harry laughed, “That’s the first thing you ask? Cedric I think.”

“Merlin Harry! You had us fooled. Everyone thought you were as straight as a board!”

“I know! What about you, Ginny? Any crushes?”

Ginny’s face reddened, “Well, maybe…”

“Who!?”

“Luna.”

Harry’s jaw dropped, “No way!”

Ginny nodded, “Yeah, I kind of realized it a couple of weeks ago in potions. Do you have a crush?”

“Merlin, we’re being immature right now.” (Harry purposely changed the subject.)

“Yeah,” she agreed, “We’re all gossipy bitches sometimes. Anyway, you’re avoiding my question Harry. Who do you have a crush on?”

“Wow! Was that the giant squid?”

Ginny ignored him, “I bet it’s Malfoy. You two are always dancing around each other.”

Harry whipped his head around, she was smirking at him.

He deflated. “Is it that obvious?”

She nodded, “Yep.”

“Hey you two!” A shout came from behind them.

Harry turned, Neville was walking up to them.

“Hey Nev. how are you?” Harry greeted.

“I’m good, I was sent over here to ask if you two wanted to come to Hogsmead soon, some of the oldest members of the D.A. are coming.”

Harry shrugged, “Sounds fun. When are we going?”

Neville cast a 'Tempus’. “Right now, actually.”

“Let go then.” Ginny said, standing up.

The trio walked over to the Hogwarts gates, there they found Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, and Luna.

“Did you two make up?” Ron asked Harry as the group set out walking to Hogsmead. (A lot of the carriages were damaged in the war and the one that were left were reserved for the younger students.)

“Yeah, we did.”

“Good.”

“Hey!” Harry looked up, Seamus was walking backwards looking back at the group. “Do you all wanna play a game?”

Everyone agreed, so Seamus explained, “We’re basically playing a word association game. I’ll start, I’ll say a word like: toe, and the next person has to shout the first word they thought of. Everyone got that?”

Everyone nodded, “Alright! Let's go! Umm, coffee. Dean next.”

The group went through many topics: coffees, shoes, clothes, hair, Hogwarts Houses, people, but the thing that never seemed to go away for good were the sex mentions. But can you blame them? They’re eighteen year olds.

When the group reached Hogsmead, they split off, Ron and Hermione went off to have some sort of romantic date, so did Dean and Seamus, and Parvati and Lavender.

Harry was left with Neville, Luna, and Ginny. They made a stop at Honeydukes, then walked around a bit. What’s a Hogsmead visit without a trip to Honeydukes right?

Harry was eating a chocolate frog when Ginny got an idea. “I think I’m going to get my hair cut.”

Ginny went into a shop and came out with half her head shaved. Luna gushed over it, while Harry and Neville exchanged a knowing look.

“Hey, there’s this new book that I really wanted.” Neville said, pointing to Tomes and Scrolls.

The four of them walked into the store. Ginny and Luna wandered off to look at some of the muggle romance novels, Neville went up to the front desk, and Harry walked the isles, not looking for anything in particular.

As he was rounding the corner of a bookshelf he ran into someone.

“Sorry!” Harry said, bending down to pick up the person’s book. As he stood back up, he realized he was face to face with Draco.

“Oh hey!”

“Hello Potter.”

“How are you Draco?”

“I’m fine.”

“Great.” Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Hey, so you want to get a Butterbeer or something?”

Draco’s eyebrow arched, “Are you asking me on a date.”

“Wh-what?” Harry spluttered, turning red, “N-no, I was just wondering-”

“Relax Potter, I was just teasing.” Then added, “I would be honored to go with the great Chosen One.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Let me just go tell Ginny.”

Harry went over to the other end of the shop. When he told Ginny, she just smirked and waved him off.

Harry and Draco walked out of Tomes and Scrolls and down the cobblestone street.

“So.” Harry said, making a feeble attempt at small talk, “How have you been keeping up with your studies.”

Draco glanced over at him, “It’s been fine.”

Harry spotted Zonko’s out of the corner of his eye and got an idea. “C’mon.” He said, grabbing Draco’s hand and dragging him across the street.

Harry pushed open the shop door, and was immediately hit with a very pungent scent. He scrunched his nose.

“What is that?!” Came Draco’s voice from behind him.

The clerk at the store front heard him and pushed his way over to them though a crowd of Hogwarts students.

“It’s the new, Zonky Stinko gas. It leaves a cloud of bad smelling gas floating over someone's head for hours! Sometimes it rains on them!”

Draco smirked, and Harry gave him a look, “Don’t you dare.”

“What?” He said, feigning innocence.

They walked around the shop, looking at the different jokes and pranks. Harry found a fake scar and glasses resembling his signature look. Smirking he took the scar, walked over to Draco and stuck it smack in the middle of his forehead.

The Slytherin rolled his eyes, and huffed, “Real mature, Potter.”

Although Harry didn’t hear him; he was too busy laughing. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Draco crack a small smile.

When they were done at Zonko's Draco and Harry walked down to the Three Broomsticks. Harry went up to the counter and bought two Butterbeers. When he sat back down he decided to ask Draco a question that had been eating at him.

“Why don’t you want me to talk about your parents?”

He saw Draco’s whole body tense up, and thought he might have gone too far. But Draco relaxed and looked down at his drink.

“I suppose you would want to know.” He sighed, “It’s complicated really. When the Ministry officials came the day of the battle, the only Death Eaters still there were us. The others had fled. The Aurors took us into custody, Azkaban, and we were promised a trial. But it didn’t come for months. The few Dementors that stayed loyal to the Ministry were enough to make us miserable in that awful prison.

“And then, three weeks before Hogwarts was about to start, they held our trials. Which you came to. You made a change you know, they let me go, but on the condition that I returned to Hogwarts. They put my mother on house arrest… but my father. Well you were there, so I’m sure you know what happened.

“I went back to the Manor with my mother. I was glad to be given time to recover, but it wasn’t enough. And the Manor,” Draco shivered, “There’s so many bad memories, and it’s so dreary all the time. My mother would never leave her room, I doubt she would even leave her bed. It was a sad, dark time.

“But then came Hogwarts, I thought it would be better to be away from those dark halls, but it was even worse. People stared at me in the hallways. It was unbearable. So, I tried my best to-”

“Hide it.” Harry said, looking down at the table.

“Exactly.” Draco nodded.

“I get what you mean.” Harry mumbled, “I hid in my room after the war for months. I didn’t come out, I didn’t talk to anyone, the only living thing I saw was Kreacher. I just couldn’t forgive myself, all those innocent people had to die because I wasn’t fast enough.

“The Fallen Fifty wouldn't have fallen, if I had just been faster. Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Dobby, Hedwig, Mad-eye, even Cedric. They would all still be alive if I had been faster.”

“Potter, look at me.”

He raised his eyes to meet Draco’s. “You did your best.” The blonde said, “Without you the Dark Lord would still be in control..”

Harry knew that those words from anyone else would have gone in one ear and out the other. But coming from Draco Malfoy, they meant the world. And he couldn't explain why.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading that train wreck!


	10. Christmas Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, this chapter is a little shorter than usual, just because I wrote it when my mental health was not at all stable. So yeah, its short.
> 
> TW: none actually, I just wanted to write a sort of chill one before the angsty stuff.

“Hey Harry.”

Harry looked up from his mashed potatoes.

“Where are you going for Christmas?” Ron asked.

“What do you mean?” Harry said, “I’m probably going to the Burrow.”

“Oh, I was just asking because you and Ginny broke up. It might be awkward for you.”

“I mean, we’re still friends. Right?”

Ron shrugged, “I guess. But mum doesn’t know that.”

Harry picked up his goblet, “I hope she won't mind.”

“She really wanted you to be part of the family though.”

Ginny leaned over, apparently hearing their conversation, “Harry’s part of the family anyway. Mum'll be fine. She’ll just have to accept the fact that Harry and I broke up.”

Harry nodded, “It’s not like I’m going to ice out your whole family because Ginny and I ended things.”

Ron didn’t look reassured. Harry slugged him in the shoulder, “It’ll be fine! I promise!”

“How did you two break up exactly?” Hermione asked, looking up from her book.

“Well,” Ginny said, “This prat here didn’t talk to me the whole summer. I got mad at him, and then he said all the wrong things. He doesn’t know how to talk to girls it seems.”

Harry threw Ginny a reproachful look, but she just laughed. “We didn’t talk to each other for months. Then Harry came up to me and confessed his love for a certain Slytherin-”

“Then Ginny confessed /her/ love for a certain Ravenclaw.” Harry said.

Ron choked on his food, and Hermione dropped her book. Ginny glared at Harry, but he just smiled innocently.

“What!” Ron yelled, after he stopped coughing.

Ginny shrugged. “Yeah. It’s true. Although I wanted to be the one to tell you.” She shot Harry a dark look.

Ron groaned, “Please tell me it’s not that Michael Corner guy.”

Ginny laughed and shook her head, “No it’s not. It’s actually someone you know.”

Ron tilted his head, thinking. “Was he in D.A.”

“They were.”

“Did he hang out with us?”

“They did.”

Beside Ron, Hermione’s face lit up. “No way! Ginny you too? Good for you!”

Ron looked so confused, and Harry let out a snicker. Ginny smiled at Hermione.

“Wait what?” Ron asked, “Hermione who is it!”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Merlin Ronald. Look beyond the tip of your nose!”

“They’re blonde too.” Ginny added, amused.

Harry cold practical see the gears in Ron’s head turning. “Who the hell is it!” He yelled.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny all burst out laughing at the same time. Ron was fuming with his arms crossed.

“Would it help if I said that I’m bisexual?” Ginny asked, wiping her eyes.

Ron’s eyes widened, then he smacked his forehead. “It’s Luna isn’t it?”

“/Wow!/” Harry said, adding his whole supply of sarcasm to his voice, “/I’m so impressed! Einstein could never!/”

Ron punched him in the shoulder, “Shut up Harry.”

“Who’s Einstein?” Ginny asked.

… 

Harry walked up behind a blonde Slytherin who was trying to turn a mouse invisible.

“Hey Draco. What are you doing for the holidays?”

Draco jumped in surprise, dropping the moose. “Potter! Can’t you see I’m busy?” He huffed.

Harry rolled his eyes, and flopped down on the couch beside him. “Well now you're not. Cause I’m here and I want to talk to you.”

Draco pinched the bridge, “How exactly did you save the world? You act like a bloody child all the time!”

Harry ignored him, “So, what are you doing?”

“I think I’m going back to the Manor.”

“The Manor? But-”

“Yeah, I know Potter. But there’s no way I’m staying at Hogwarts. With half the teachers gone there’ll be nonstop hexes sent my way.”

Harry hesitated, “I’m sure Mc-”

“She wont do anything. And it’s not like I’m going to tell her, it would come off as weak.”

“But aren’t Slytherins the crafty ones? You could think of something.”

“Thanks for having faith in the Slytherin house, but I don’t want to go through all the trouble.”

“Are you sure?”

Draco sighed, sounding defeated, “Yes I’m sure. I’ll go back to the Manor, besides, I need to help my mother get out of bed.”

*pause*

Author’s note real quick:  
In this next part you will see why Gryffindors have a reputation for being stupid and impulsive. Being a Gryffindor myself, I know I would probably do the exact same thing in this situation.  
Now: back to your scheduled programming.

*unpause*

“I’ll come with you then.” Harry said, without hesitation.

Draco glanced at him, “Don’t you have to go to the Burrow?”

“Yes, but I’m sure they’d understand.”

“But why go with me?”

Harry could feel his face start to heat up. “I don’t know, you’ll need help and I enjoy your company.”

Draco looked at him for a long time. “Fine.”

“G-”

“But never get mad at me if I call the Gryffindors impulsive. Because that’s what you are.”

… 

Harry found both of his friends by the 8th year fire.

“Ron? Hermione?”

Both of them look at Harry, “Yeah?”

“So…” Harry took a deep breath, “I kind of have other plans for Christmas, so I’m not going to the Burrow.”

Ron jumped to his feet, “What?! With who!?”

Harry flinched at Ron’s sharp tones, “Draco…”

“You would choose Malfoy over us?!”

“I’m sorry!” Harry said, “I need to help him with something.”

“What-”

Hermione put a hand on Ron’s arm, “Calm down Ron. Let him go, he obviously needs it.”

Harry shot his friend a grateful look, but then she smirked. “Let him spend some time with his boyfriend okay?”

Harry’s ears turned red, “He’s not-”

Ron smirked too, “All right. But you two better be together by the time we get back, cause I’m not doing this for nothing.”

“For the last time-”

Hermione waved him off, “Let us study in peace please!”

Harry walked away muttering, “Ron’s not doing that much studying.”


	11. The Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay umm, this chapter isn't my best, the pacing is kinda weird. So is the dialogue. But you know, I don't have too much time to write anymore due to this thing called school. I wrote a completely unnecessary character in, mostly cause I'm kind of in a toxic friendship with a Lauren that I have no idea how to get out of! Yay!
> 
> Anyway, I'm ranting. TW: none for this chapter, except cringe, if you get triggered by that.

Harry stepped onto the Hogwarts Express with Ron and Hermione, they walked into the first open compartment they could find.

“I’ll be there for Christmas!” He promised them, closing the door behind him, “Just not the other days!”

“Okay.” Ron said glumly.

“C’mon! It won’t be your first Christmas without me!”

“Yeah, but it’s kind of a tradition at this point.”

“Ronald.” Hermione said sternly, “Stop being so mopey. Harry is his own person.”

Ron let out a breath, “I suppose. And we can still enjoy this train ride right?”

“You’ll have fun without me.” Harry assured them.

There was a knock on the compartment door as the train started up, Harry turned his head. Ginny, Neville and Luna were standing there. Harry stood up and let them in.

“Hey guys!” Neville said, “You want to play Exploding Snap?”

Ron shrugged “Why not?”

Harry spent the whole train ride with his friends. People he could trust. It felt amazing, he hadn’t had this much fun in two years. You know, it’s a little hard to have fun when an evil wizard is trying to hunt you down and kill you, while /you/ are trying to kill /him/.

When they all stepped off the platform Ginny, Ron and Hermione went off to Mrs, and Mr. Weasley. (Harry had already told them that he wasn’t going.) Luna and Neville went off to their respective guardians. Harry was left waiting for Draco, while being goggled at by students and their families.

He was looking around for a certain Slytherin when a girl about his age came up to him.

“Hey! You’re Harry Potter right?” She spoke with an American accent. 

Harry blinked, unprepared for conversation, “Yeah. Uhh, do you need something?”

“No not really, I just wanted to talk to you.”

Harry tried to tell her that he was waiting for someone but she was already talking her head off.

“I’m Lauren! I’m from an American school called Ilvermorny, Thunderbird house! The adventurers! Anyway, your fame is all over the world. Everyone, and I mean everyone, knows about you. Especially me! I’m literally your biggest fan! I know everything about you! I even read the British newspapers so I can know as much as possible. I know your favorite color, your birthday, your favorite dessert, how you broke up with Ginny. Sorry about that by the way, but I think I’d be a better fit for you. I mean, I know practically everything. In my dorm in Ilvermorny nobody knew the exact time you vanquished the Dark Lord, except for me! Isn’t that amazing! And can you sign these eighteen posters? I got a copy of every single one in America! I even went all the way to Washington!”

Lauren held out the posters, but Harry didn’t sign them. He was starting to get uncomfortable in this situation, this girl seemed like a big fan. And a big creep.

“I also have a giant poster of your face above my bed, so that you’re the first thing I see when I wake up, and the last thing I see when I go to sleep! There’s also a picture of you on my pillow, so I can kiss you goodnight.”

“O-Okay…” Harry said, starting to back away, “That’s cool, but I-”

But Lauren just walked toward him, listing off reasons that he should date her.

“Also, I’m a half-blood orphan just like you! Sort of. I mean, both my parents are wizards and they’re still around, but like, I’m still a half-blood orphan! So we’d be perfect for each other! You should meet my boyfriend too, he kind of hates you but-”

“Excuse me.” A figure walked up behind Lauren, “You’re bothering him. I would appreciate it if you would back off.”

Lauren whipped around, and came face to face with Draco Malfoy. She glared defiantly at him, “And who are you?”

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at her as if she were some scum on the bottom of his shoe. “None of your business. Now I’ll say this one more time: back off.”

Lauren glared at him, “Pshh! You have no right to tell me what to do, Death Eater. Yeah, Americans know all about you.”

Harry saw Draco go ridged, then relax, “That’s right, I’m a Death Eater.” He scoffed, “So you’d better back off before I curse you. I’ve survived Azkaban once I can do it again. I’m not scared of the Dementors, I actually have some friends there.”

He walked over to stand by Harry’s side.

Lauren’s eyes flicked back and forth between them. She looked uneasy. She didn’t look entirely convinced either. So Harry smirked and said, “I am also Harry Potter, I have connections everywhere you know. Even in America.”

Lauren huffed, “Whatever. I don’t care anyway. Britney Spears is wayyy better than you anyway.”

She spun on her heel and walked away from the platform. Harry let out a breath of relief.

“Are okay?” Draco asked, turning to him.

“Yeah. I’m good.” Harry said. “Now, how do we get to the Manor?”

Draco looked at him oddly, “Side along of course.”

“Oh, right. Sorry, I’m just not used to getting to and from Kings Cross that way.”

Draco held out his arm, Harry took it, and then they were whirling through time and space. The wormhole of the Wizarding World.

They appeared right outside of the Manor doors. Harry looked around in confusion. “I thought there were Anti-Apparition spells.” He said.

Draco shrugged, “The Ministry took them off so they could Apparate in here at any time.”

He went to open the door, but Harry put a hand on his shoulder. “Uhh, thank you for helping me back there. I really appreciated it.”

“No problem, Potter.”

The Slytherin opened the door, and they stepped inside the house. To Harry’s surprise it wasn’t dusty at all, he thought it would be since Draco’s mother was stuck in bed. ‘But they have house elves.’ He thought, ‘That makes sense.’ 

“Cosmo!” Draco yelled. A tiny house elf appeared in front of him.

“Master Draco! You’re back!” He squealed. “Can I take your stuff?”

The blonde smiled and handed the tiny creature his trunk, Cosmo carried it with surprising strength. “I’ll be back for yours Master Potter!” He said, and Apperated away.

True to his word Cosmo came back and took Harry’s trunk too.

“I need to go check on my mother.” Draco said, “Cosmo will take you to your room.”

Before Harry could say anything the house elf was grabbing his hand and Apperated them both up to what Harry assumed was a guest bedroom.

Harry was left on his own most of the day, but he didn’t mind. He was very introverted and a day of rest was just what he needed. To many people’s surprise he wasn’t opposed to reading. He enjoyed a good muggle romance novel once in a while. In fact he had packed several of them, thinking the Mrs. Malfoy might like them.

At about six o’clock another house elf named Ivy came by and told him it was time for dinner.

Harry walked down the stairs and to what he assumed was the dining room. He could barely find his way around the house. It was so big and grand, nothing like what he had grown up with.

When he walked into the room, he realized it was the same one where Hermione had been tortured. He froze, the images flooding his head.

His friends tied up next to him.

Hermione with a blade to her neck.

Bellatrix throwing a knife.

Dobby lying on-

‘Stop.’ He told himself, ‘It’s all over. You’re not a prisoner here now, you’re here as a friend.’

He took a deep breath and walked over to where Draco was sitting. “Hey.” He murmured.

Draco looked up at him, “Hello.” He looked like he hadn’t slept in ages.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked.

“Yes, just a tad tired.”

Ivy, Cosmo and a third house elf named Coco came out carrying dinner. They ate in silence for most of the time, until Draco broke it muttering, “This place has so many bad memories.”

Harry nodded in agreement, “It does.”

The Slytherin looked up, surprised, “Did I say that out loud?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

Suddenly Harry got an idea. “What if it doesn’t have to be?” He said.

Draco glanced at him, “What? What do you mean?”

“What if we remodeled it?”

“Remodeled it?”

“Well not exactly, we could change up the furniture a little bit, re-paint the walls that sort of stuff.”

Draco looked thoughtful, “That might work, but it’d be a large task.”

Harry shrugged, “That’s why I’m here.”

“And it might help my mother get out of her bed.”

Harry waited with baited breath for his answer.

“Alright let's do it.”

Harry did a silent fist pump. “We could also ask the house elves.” He suggested. “I’m sure they'd love to help.”

“That was actually a really good idea.”

“Thanks.” Harry bit his lip, unsure of how to ask, “Umm, how’s your mum?”

“She’s… improving.” Draco said, avoiding the Gryffindor’s gaze.

Harry sighed, “She’s worse isn’t she?”

Draco nodded, “She won’t even talk to me now. Not even when I brought her some food.”

“I’m sorry.” Harry said, “Hopefully we can get her out bed.”

“We?”

Harry raised his eyebrows. “That’s the whole reason I came isn’t it? We do this together.”

“Oh. Yes. I suppose it is the reason.”

They returned to eating and Harry wondered why Draco looked so disappointed. Didn’t he want Harry there?

They both said their goodnight’s after dinner and went to their respective rooms. Harry fell asleep excited for the next day when he and Draco would be re-decorating the entire Manor. It was a daunting task, but an exhilarating one.


	12. The time Cosmo got his head stuck in a tin can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This story is coming to a close I think. It's probably going to be a rushed ending, so I apologize in advance.
> 
> TW: panic attack and angst, mostly because I am incapable of writing a chapter that's free of angst, but you know...

Harry brushed off the thing poking him in the arm and sat up. “What?” He said groggily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Master Draco has requested your presence in the dining room this morning.”

Harry blinked and looked down. Coco was standing beside his bed with a towel. 

“Thanks.” He mumbled. Taking the towel from her, he walked over to the bathroom, “Tell him I’ll be there in a couple minutes.” He said over his shoulder. Coco gave a nod and left the room.

Twenty minutes later Harry was walking down the stairs, desperately trying to flatten his semi-dry hair. (As usual his attempts were fruitless.)

“Potter.”

Harry looked up, Draco was waiting for him at the table. “Hey!” He greeted and slid into a chair next to the blonde.

“Eat quickly, we have a lot of work to do.”

“... Good morning to you too.” Harry grumbled.

Draco pretended not to hear him, “I have several ideas on how to remodel this place. I was wondering if you had any ideas.”

“Me?” Harry asked though a mouthful of eggs.

“Yes, it was your idea after all.”

Harry gulped, he never thought that he’d be the one to plan something like this. “Well, it’s so dark and cold right now. What if we painted it with warmer colors?” He suggested, “We could take out all of the black furniture too, and replace it. Just to give this place a cozier look. Cause right now it’s all sharp edges. It’s basically saying, ‘I hate everything that isn’t black, fear me.’”

“That could work… Ivy!”

Ivy popped in with an annoyed look on her face. “Yes Master Draco?”

“Can you see how much paint we have in the root cellar please?”

As Ivy disappeared, Harry glanced at the Slytherin. “Are you going to paint it the Muggle way? Wow, younger Draco would have never done that.”

“Well, sometimes the Muggle way is best.” He said, a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

“I would never have expected you to say that.”

“You can’t exactly get things precise with a wand especially if you’re painting.”

Harry cocked his head, “And are you speaking from experience?”

To his surprise Draco’s ears turned pink, “Sort of. I umm, I paint landscapes sometimes.”

“What!?”

“It’s not very often though. It’s only when I need to calm down.”

“And how did I never know this!?”

Draco shrugged, “It’s not something I parade around, Potter.”

“Can I see one.”

“Maybe someday.”

Harry slouched back in his chair, “You’re no fun.”

“Stop pouting Potter. You’re acting like a child.”

Harry stuck out his tongue, “Maybe I am.”

At that moment Ivy returned, “We have several tins of paint in the cellar.”

“What colors?” Draco asked.

“Mostly peaches, oranges, reds and pinks. The colors you use when you paint your sunsets.”

Harry’s head shot up, “YOU PAINT SUNSETS!”

… 

“Okay, this should be all we need for now.” Draco said to Cosmo and Coco, taking two tins of paint. “Do you two want to help? I know Ivy doesn’t, she’ll hate getting dirty.”

“Yes!” Cosmo squealed, and Coco nodded. “We’d love to help.”

They took the tins from Draco and ran on ahead.

“You’re nice to them.” Harry commented mildly. 

Draco nodded, “Ivy and Dobby were my only friends as a small child, besides Greg and Vincent.” His eyes clouded as he remembered his lost friend, “When my father was sentenced with the kiss, we were told to let them go. But Ivy didn’t want to leave, turns out she was hiding her children here. Cosmo and Coco. So we let them say, I offered freedom again when I left for Hogwarts but Ivy refused yet again.”

“Wow. That's… wow.”

“Yeah, they’re like family now. And, I've told them that they can just call me Draco, but they still like the old titles.”

When Draco and Harry reached the room they were painting (the den), they found that Cosmo and Coco had already covered the floor with an old sheet.

“Good job guys.” Draco said. “Let's clear this old moldy furniture out.”

With Harry’s help, they moved the couch and several chairs out and into the other guest bedroom. Then they got to work painting the walls with big rollers.

Cosmo and Coco got ladders from the attic so they could reach up all the way. Cosmo ended up with his head stuck in one of the paint tins. It took Coco and Draco several minutes to get him unstuck. (Harry would have helped but he was too busy laughing.)

The den was so big it took all day to paint one coat. “We’ll have to do the second coat tomorrow.” Draco said, yawning. “Thanks, you two for helping us.”

Cosmo and Coco nodded, looking dead on their feet. As they slumped back down the stairs at the kitchens, Draco turned to Harry. “I’m going to check on my mother. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He started to walk away, but Harry grabbed his arm. The blonde raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Just… remember to take care of yourself alright?” Harry said.

“Okay… umm, thank you.”

… 

The four of them spent the next days repainting the entire Manor, Ivy occasionally joining them and bringing them lunch. One memorable time Harry was on a ladder and spilled an entire tin of peach paint on Draco’s head. He thought the proud Slytherin would get angry at him, but instead he had started laughing.

Harry also noticed that Draco spent a considerably long time in the library, making sure the paint was perfect, and that all the books were in order. When Harry asked why he explained that is was his mother’s favorite room.

Although Draco never talked about his mother, Harry knew that she wasn’t doing any better than before. Cosmo, Ivy and Coco never talked about her either, so it was obvious that Draco had ordered them not to say anything.

Despite that, Harry felt lighthearted, and cheery. And unusual feeling for him.

He went to bed that night happier than he had been in a while.  
… 

“IF WE DIE FOR THEM I’LL KILL YOU HARRY!”

Harry swerved around a Horned Serpent and dived for the tower where the Slytherin’s were hanging on.

He saw Crabbe fall.

‘No!’ He thought. ‘I could have saved him!’

Then he spotted blonde hair.

Malfoy reached out a hand, Harry reached out his. But he missed. Swiveling back around he saw a fiery tiger lunge for the tower. Then he saw Ron and Hermione swooping out with an unconscious Goyle on their broom. But Malfoy was still in there!

He dived back down, he saw Malfoy reach out his hand yet again. And this time he caught it. 

But as Malfoy swung onto the back of his broom a flaming Griffin fastened it’s claws around the blonde and pulled him back into the raging flames. The last thing Harry saw was his petrified face as the flames swallowed him whole.

Then he was gone.

… 

Harry’s eyes flew open, he was breathing hard and clutching the sheets on his bed. He took several deep breaths in order to calm his racing heart.

He sat up and sighed. He hadn’t had that dream in a while. It had plagued him all through the summer and the start of eighth year, but he thought it had gone away. Except it was back.

The sound of a crash startled Harry out of his thoughts. He got out of bed and walked over to the door. Pressing his ear against it he heard nothing. Against his better judgment he turned the knob and softly opened it.

Harry glanced up and down the hall, but saw nothing. He knew he wouldn’t fall back asleep any time soon, so he decided to take a stroll through the Manor.

He walked up and down the corridors, peering into rooms that they had yet to paint. When he passed Draco’s room he heard a small whimper. He froze and listened harder.

There it was again, the whimper.

Then Harry heard heavy breathing. The ruffling of sheets. And pacing.

It sounded like Draco was just restless. But Harry had a gut feeling that it was more than that. He pushed open the door. The sight that greeted him was a shock.

Draco was curled in a ball on the floor, hands clutching his hair, breath coming in short gasps. Harry noticed a knife on the floor beside him. The Gryffindor hurriedly took the knife and Vanished it. Then he walked over to Draco, picked him up and put him on the bed.

“Draco? Draco can you hear me?” He asked anxiously. Draco didn’t respond so he placed a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. To Harry's relief he flinched.

“Okay…umm, can you do something for me? Can you breath? In and out? In and out.” Harry kept up a rhythm and eventually he saw Draco’s chest match his words.

Eventually Draco came back to the present world, he uncurled his hands from his hair and sat back up. Harry felt as if he were about to cry with relief.

They sat in silence for quite a while. Until Draco broke it, “Thank you, Potter.”

“Anytime.” Harry hesitated, wondering whether or not to ask, “What was that about?”

Draco shrugged, “I had a small nightmare.”

Harry’s brow furrowed, “Draco, that wasn’t small.”

“Well, it’s over sow so…” He got up, but Harry grabbed his arm. “Draco, please tell me.”

The desperation must have shown in his eyes, because the blonde sighed and sat back down.

“It was just a memory.”

“Of what?” Harry prompted, he wasn’t about to let Draco go on hurting alone.

“The people in this house when the Dark Lord still occupied it.”

“You mean Death Eaters?”

Draco nodded. “They did… unspeakable things.” He shuddered, “Not just to me, to every underage person there.”

Harry stared at him, eyes wide. He knew what Draco meant and it absolutely disgusted him. Without any warning Harry wrapped his arms around the other. Draco gave a start, but relaxed.

“I’m so sorry.” Harry mumbled into the cotton of Draco’s nightshirt. He didn’t respond. When Harry looked back up he found tears streaming down the Slytherin’s face. He reached up to wipe them off, then stiffened when he realized their faces were inches apart.

Harry pulled back suddenly, knowing his face was as red as a beet. “Umm, are you okay now.”

Draco nodded, “I am, thank you Potter.”

“Any time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I think there's only abut one or two more chapters so... yeah.


	13. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! This is the end! Wow, it's really ending. I've been writing this for months and I'm just surprised to see it ending. Anyway I hope you've liked the story thus far! I might add an epilogue just to wrap things up, but I think this is it.
> 
> And sorry for the rushed ending. School is a bitch.
> 
> TW: none!

“Master Harry! Wake up, wake up!”

Harry sat up groggily, Cosmo was jumping on his chest, giddily talking about the new furniture that had just arrived.

“We can put the couch in the living room!”

Harry pushed off the giggling House Elf and sat up. “Alright I’ll be down there in a second!”

Cosmo ran out of the room, and Harry got ready.

… 

“Merlin’s tits Potter! How late do you normally sleep in.”

Harry yawned, “Well, not usually to the crack of dawn!”

Draco rolled his eyes, “Hurry up then. We have a lot of work to do today.” He handed Harry a piece of toast and started to walk down to the front door.

“I ordered muggle furniture because I was afraid that no wizard would want to show their face.” He said.

“You know how to order muggle things?” Harry asked, impressed.

“I’m not completely helpless you know, Potter.”

“And can’t you just conjure furniture.”

Draco gave Harry an ‘are-you-stupid?’ look. “We could, but it wouldn’t be the best quality. And it would fall apart quickly, as it is magic and not real fabric.”

He opened the front door to reveal a mountain of boxes. “Whoa.” Harry said. “How’re we going to move all these.”

“Just because we can’t conjure furniture, that doesn’t mean that we can’t use magic at all.” Draco responded as he swished his wand.

All of the boxes shrunk to fit through the doors and floated down the hallway.

Draco, Harry, Coco and Cosmo worked all day putting together furniture in the newly painted rooms. Harry and Draco left the two House Elves to do some of it on their own because they still had to paint the ballroom.

They walked in the biggest room in the house and Harry stared around in awe. “This thing is huge!”

Draco nodded, “My father used to hold huge balls and gatherings in here. Although it isn’t what it once was, it’s dusty and dreary.”

“Well then! Let's clean it!”

Draco and Harry spent the remainder of the day cleaning and repainting the walls of the ballroom.

“Hey,” Harry said, as he was about to start on the last wall. “Why don’t you paint a landscape on here?”

Draco looked up from the mental he was dusting, “No. I usually don’t paint with canvases that big.”

“Oh come onnnnnn!” Harry whined, jumping down from the ladder. “I bet you can manage it.”

“Potter. I don’t even have the right paints.”

Harry put his chin on Draco’s shoulder, “You can just buy them.”

“Potter, I’m trying to dust something here.”

Behind them there was a crash and a thump. Both whipped around to find an old owl struggling on the floor.

Draco ran over to it and untangled its wings. Harry then realized who it was, “It’s Errol!” He gasped. He too ran over, “How is he still alive?” 

Draco handed Harry a letter. Then he picked up Errol, “He can stay with my owl for a while.” He left the room with Errol cradled in his arms.

Harry glanced down at his letter, it had his name and Draco's address on it. He tore open the envelope, inside was a letter from Ron and Hermione.

‘Hey Harry!

Hope your winter break is going well! Molly was pretty upset when you didn’t want to stay. But she got over it. She told Ron and I to invite you to Christmas.

George wants to talk to you about a new product for WWW, whatever that’s about. He and Ginny are pulling nonstop pranks, for some reason. Percy is fed up with it and has holed himself up in his room. Bill and Fleur are here, and Charlie’s coming up soon too. Molly has almost reached her limit with all the stress, and the Christmas preparation.

So we hope to see you there! (Bring your boyfriend too!)

-Hermione’

Harry rolled his eyes at the last sentence, he had told Hermione countless times that-

“So I’m your boyfriend now?”

Harry whipped around, Draco was standing there with a smirk on his face. 

“Wh-What? No!” He stuttered. “Hermione’s just, umm, joking around?”

Draco raised an eyebrow, “Granger doesn’t seem like the one to ‘joke around’.”

“Well, it’s just. She thinks that I have a crush on you and-”

“Do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Do you have a crush on me? Because Granger wouldn’t say that unless she had a real reason to. So do you have a crush on me?”

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. “W-wow. That- that’s a really direct question.”

“A question you still haven’t answered.”

“Well, I suppose it depends what you mean by ‘crush’.” Harry was avoiding Draco’s grey gaze. He was blushing hard.

He heard the blonde sigh, exasperated, “You know exactly what I mean. Do you or do you not, have a crush on me?”

“... No?”

“Oooh, said with the confidence of a man who has his hands stuck in the cookie jar... in a cookie factory... and his pants are down... and they're on fire-”

“Okay! I get it! I’ll answer your question!” Harry paused, it was now or never. He was about to lay his heart on the line, either it would be stabbed or… well Harry expected it to be stabbed; he didn’t expect Draco Malfoy to like him at all.

“Fine.” He mumbled, turning even redder, “I have a crush on you.”

“Well, I’m glad you do. I don’t want to be the only one.”

There’s silence, and then what Draco said finally registered in Harry’s brain. “Wait- what!?”

Draco burst out laughing, “Are you serious Potter!?”

Harry looked up confused, “What do you mean?”

Draco face-palmed, “I know you’re oblivious, but do you look beyond the tip of your nose? Of course I like you! Why else would I invite you here? Or spend as much time with you as I do?”

“We’re friends?”

“Merlin’s tits! You know what-”

Draco grabbed the collar of Harry's shirt, pulled him closer and slammed their lips together. Harry gasped as their lips connected. Draco kissed him with a passion that took his breath away. He tasted of cinnamon and coffee, and smelled of lemon and citrus.

Draco was also gripping Harry's shirt tightly as if scared he might be ripped away. Harry wrapped his arms around the Slytherin’s shoulder, and kissed back, hard.

When they finally broke apart, Draco asked, “So are you going to bring your boyfriend?”

Harry laughed breathlessly, “Yes!”

“Who's boyfriend?” Came a voice from the doorway.

They both turned, none other than Narcissa Malfoy was standing there.

“Mother!” Draco said, rushing over to her and supporting her side, as she was leaning heavily on the doorframe. She looked frail and tired, but there was a light in her eyes as she gazed at him.

“You’re awake!”

“Yes. I am. Cosmo came and told me that you had remodeled the house, and suddenly I had the energy to get up.”

“I’m glad.” Draco said, “We can show you around.”

She smiled down at him, “I would love that, but the House Elves can handle it. Don’t you two have somewhere to be? A date?”

Draco blushed, “How much do you know?”

“A lot. Trust me, I have mum magic.”

Draco chuckled, “Well if you’re sure-”

Narcissa pushed him away, “Yes! Just go with your boyfriend! It’s about time you two got together!”

… 

Harry and Draco appeared right in front of the Burrow on Christmas morning. As Harry started forward, the blonde held back.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

Draco shrugged, “It’s just, I’m worried. I was one of the reasons that Fred… well. I just don’t know if they’ll want me in their house.”

Harry put a comforting hand on his shoulder, “I know how you must feel. But they forgave you long ago. When I told them that you’d changed. And anyone who I think is okay, they’ll be okay with. The only person who might be a little icy toward you is George, but that’s understandable right?”

“Yes. I suppose.”

“Plus, Ginny saw you fighting on our side at one point, and she made sure that everyone knew that.”

Draco nodded, looking a little more comfortable. “Alright, let’s go.”

Harry pushed open the door and was immediately hit with the smell of Christmas: pine needles, baked goods and eggnog.

Hermione was the first one to spot them, “Harry!” She said, jumping up and hugging him.

“Hey mate!” Ron said, getting up too. “I see you brought the ferret.”

Draco rolled his eyes, recognizing that Ron was only teasing. 

Ginny came over looking mischievous, “So are you two together now or…?”

Draco and Harry exchanged a look. “You could say that.” The Slytherin replied.

Everyone in the room, (George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fluer, and Charlie) all let out a “Finally!”

Their noise seemed to attract Mrs. Weasley who came bustling in, “Oh! Harry dear, it’s good to see you! You too Draco, now let's all move to the kitchen. Breakfast is almost really then you all can open presents.”

As everyone left the room, Harry turned to Draco who seemed a little nervous, “See? I told you they wouldn't care!”

Draco laughed and shook his head, “I guess.”

Harry and Draco spent the rest of the day with the Weasleys, eating Christmas food, opening Christmas presents and having a few drinks. One particularly memorable moment was when Ron drank so much that he took off his pants and ran around the kitchen half naked.

It was almost the end of the day when Mrs. Weasley brought out one final present, which she handed to Draco.

“Here you are dear.”

He took it and unwrapped it. But when he saw what was in it he gasped and almost dropped it. Harry scooted over from his side of the couch and he too gasped in surprise.

Inside was a dark emerald sweater, with a silver D on it. Mrs. Weasley had knitted Draco his own Weasley Jumper.

Harry could see the tears in the Slytherin’s eyes as he got up and quietly thanked Mrs. Weasley.

Harry suddenly realized that he had forgotten to get Draco a present. So when he sat back down Harry announced, “I did not forget to get my boyfriend a present. I just… well never mind, here it is.”

He leaned over and sloppily kissed Draco, half-laughing. Everyone cheered.

“Well,” Draco said when they broke apart, “I didn’t forget.”

He took something out of his pocket, then handed Harry the small brown package. Harry opened it up to discover a pin that said ‘I’m the fucking Saviour of the world. Fear me.’

He looked up at the Slytherin who was struggling not to laugh. “Very funny.” He stuck out his tongue and put the pin on his shirt.

As everyone else laughed at the pin, Harry gazed around. He had a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest. Narcissa was out of bed. The Weasleys were still grieving for Fred, but they held their heads high and looked forward. 

Everyone was finally happy. The Weasleys were happy. Draco was happy. /He/ was happy.

That’s all that he had ever wanted. For everyone to be happy. After everything that had happened in his life, all the sadness, and hate, and abuse, he was finally at peace with himself.

Sure they all still had issues, but they also had each other.

Draco had Harry, and Harry had Draco. They had been through a lot, but that had made them strong.

Second chances really did take courage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thank you all for reading this! Like I said, I might add an epilogue.
> 
> Also, thank you all for 100 kudos! It might not be that big of a number, but it still means a whole lot to me, so thanks!


End file.
